The Reunion
by Zidane
Summary: The gang reunite for a weekend to recall the past and reminisce five years after the end of the events in the game. Which member died back then? What evil is waiting in the shadows? How did Zidane make it out of the Iifa Tree 5 years ago? *NEW CHAPTER UP*
1. The Invitation

**The Reunion**

**Chapter One - The Invitation**

Hey! It's been over three years since I last wrote a fanfic on here. I believe I wrote two of them on here before (one which I never finished), and they were both about Final Fantasy IX. I really enjoy FF IX (probably my favorite game of all-time), so I've decided to pick back up and start writing again. Hopefully these newer stories will be better than the ones I wrote in the past, which I didn't really like after looking back at them. I hope you enjoy this particular story, which is the first one that popped into my head to begin writing about. It's like my "comeback story", and kind of like a reunion with my writing and the game in a way (just like this story). This one is also for all the FF IX fans who like to read about what happens(ed) after the end. Of course, I don't own FF IX or its characters, I just really like the fiction. Anyway... enjoy!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I**t was a clear morning as the sun creeped slowly over the horizon one Monday. In Burmecia, however, it wasn't very bright or sunny at all. Burmecia, often referred to as "The City of Eternal Rain", was quite dark. But this was how the Burmecians liked it; after all, it gave them more time to sleep in.

One time over five years ago, Burmecia was destroyed to mere ruins. It took on the upside of three years to rebuild. Now the neighboring town of Cleyra, once protected by a massive sandstorm, was well on its way to being re-built. It, too, was destroyed over five years ago. That was back when the days were dark and evil lurked in the shadows (and pretty much the fields as well). Now, however, the days were filled with peace. It was all thanks to eight courageous fighters that the peace came about. One of these fighters who helped save the world of Gaia from its ruin, Freya Crescent, was looking out over the land from her balcony at Burmecia. She was recalling the dark days and thinking about her old friends because earlier that morning, she received something unexpected: an invitation.

"Five years...", Freya mumbled to herself. "It's quite hard to believe that it's actually been that long."

She looked over the land again, catching a brief glimpse of the sun over the horizon. It only rained on occasion in Burmecia nowadays, and at the moment, it was only partially covered in darkness.

Freya continued thinking about the past: how Kuja tried to be the ruler of both Gaia and his world, Terra; how, when Kuja was defeated, the true evil revealed itself.

"Necron...", Freya muttered.

She also recalled how Zidane went back to try and save Kuja. She thought he was gone forever, but what a surprise it was when he suddenly revealed himself during the play "I Want to be Your Canary" at Alexandria. Everyone had cheered and clapped. The former Princess, now a Queen, Garnet, had run into his arms.

"Yes, peaceful times since that day", Freya recalled. "And now I'm back happily with"

"Sir Fratley!", a Burmecian soldier came running into Freya and Fratley's bedroom.

Fratley was just beginning to wake.

"You are needed in the aid of rebuilding Cleyra, sir!", the soldier exclaimed.

"Yes...be there...in a few...", Fratley sleepily mumbled.

The soldier left and Freya thought to herself quietly out on the balcony.

"Of course...", thought Freya. "It's Monday, and Fratley volunteered to help with the rebuilding of Cleyra on weekdays."

Freya went back inside to her and Fratley's room. Fratley was now beginning to sit up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead", Freya softly whispered to him.

"W-What time is it?", Fratley muttered, still sounding very sleepy.

Freya glanced at the clock beside their bed, sat down beside Fratley, and said, "It's almost 9:30. As long as you're at Cleyra by 10 o' clock, I don't think anyone will complain too much."

Fratley smiled at her. "And how long have you been up?", he asked her.

"Since a few minutes before 7:00", Freya answered. "I would have stayed in bed, but a moogle came out on the balcony and was quite loud. I'm surprised he didn't wake you up."

"Hmm...", Fratley mumbled. "Guess I'm a heavy sleeper. So, what did the moogle want? Does Mognet Central need to be rebuilt now or something?"

Freya laughed. "No, no, nothing like that", she said. "He came here to deliver a letter straight from Alexandria Castle. Well, it's actually more like an invitation."

"Interesting", said Fratley. "What kind of invitation?"

"An invitation to some kind of reunion", Freya answered. "It was from Zidane. He wants to get the old group back together for an entire weekend at Alexandria Castle. I believe there will be other people there too, at least for the first two days: Tantalus, Regent Cid, and no telling who else."

"Wow", replied Fratley. "Am I invited to this little reunion too?"

"I don't see why not", Freya said with a smile. "According to the invitation, it's open to anyone who wants to come on Friday and Saturday. On Sunday, however, Zidane just wants the group that was involved in going to Memoria and taking out Necron to be there. He must have something planned, or he may just want to talk about all the stuff we went through as a group. Should be fun either way."

Fratley turned to look at Freya. "Well, I'll be busy helping with Cleyra pretty much all day Friday. But I could probably make it Saturday."

"Sounds good", said Freya.

She looked at the clock. Almost 9:40. "Well, you better be off to work before any soldiers come back to pester you more."

"You're right", said Fratley. "I should be off."

He gave Freya a light kiss on the cheek, went to the door, and turned around before leaving.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot", he said. "When does the reunion end?"

"Monday", answered Freya. "Our group will spend all day together Sunday, then I'll be back here by Monday afternoon."

"Okay, good", replied Fratley. "It would get quite lonely here if you were gone too long."

Freya blushed slightly. "Take care, Fratley", she said.

"See you this evening", said Fratley. He walked over to give Freya another kiss, started to use the door that went downstairs, but instead thought twice, went outside to the balcony, and jumped off, leaving Freya lost in her thoughts again.

"Five years... five whole years since those life-changing events... it'll be nice to have a reunion, seeing as how I haven't seen certain members of the group in a few years... however, one of those members won't be joining us" Freya stopped thinking about the past at that moment. "But no, I mustn't think about that... it will nevertheless be a nice reunion."

With this last thought, Freya went about tidying up her Burmecian home.

_Meanwhile, several other invitations were being looked over and thought about..._

I should have chapter two up in the next three days or so. My Spring Break is about to end, but I'll still get time to write.


	2. Greetings From Alexandria

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Two - Greetings From Alexandria**

* * *

"**W**ell, that about covers it!", said Zidane excitedly. 

It was 6:00 early Monday morning, and Zidane Tribal had just sent out several invitations to a reunion coming up the next weekend. Now he was outside Alexandria Castle, watching the last of the moogles flying away to deliver the invitations to the recipients. A cool breeze fluttered through the air as Zidane walked back inside the castle.

"Everyone will still be asleep", Zidane thought as he was climbing the stairs and entering the Royal Hall. He chuckled at the thought of what Steiner would do if Zidane were to wake him up this early, then went back into his and Queen Garnet's room: The Royal Chamber.

The room was getting kind of messy, with papers strewn about, but Zidane was to blame for that. "I'll have to clean up before Friday."

Zidane looked around at the bed, and the queen was already lying awake in it.

"Oh, hey, Dagger", Zidane said with a slight smile. Although she was Queen of Alexandria, and pretty much everyone referred to her as either that or Garnet, Zidane was still so used to calling her Dagger.

"Zidane...", Garnet began to sit up more. "I thought I heard you leave a little while ago. Where did you go?"

"Well, first I had to go wake up Steiner and call him 'Rusty'", said Zidane jokingly. "Then I went to Treno for a little bidding at the auction."

Zidane looked into Garnet's eyes. She was so beautiful, her smooth hair falling down over her shoulders. "Oh alright", Zidane sighed. "I couldn't wait to send out those invitations I made out last night for the reunion. I'm so excited about it."

Garnet laughed softly. "Zidane, I'm excited too, but couldn't you have waited until later to send them?"

"I could have", replied Zidane, "but what's the fun in that?" He walked over and kissed Garnet on the mouth.

"So...", said Garnet, "I guess since you sent them, and judging by the countless pieces of paper lying on the floor, you finished the final draft?"

"Yep", said Zidane, "and I kept a copy for reference."

He pulled out a small, yellow slip of paper and read it aloud to Garnet:

_Dear Friend,_

_Alexandria Castle cordially invites you to a little reunion this weekend. Think of it as a reunion approximately five years after the world was saved. On Friday and Saturday, anyone is invited who would like to come. However, on Sunday, only the people who were involved in entering Memoria and taking out Necron (you know who you are!) can stay. I have something big planned for that day. The reunion will then end on Monday. Please come if you can! I haven't seen some of you in a long time._

_"King" Zidane_

Zidane finished reading the invitation and put it back in his pocket.

"I quoted the word 'king' because while technically I am, I still don't do nearly as much as you do when ruling the country."

This was mostly true; Zidane and Garnet got married about three months after Zidane's big return. Zidane was crowned king, but he left most of the ruling up to Garnet, saying that he "wouldn't make a very good king."

Garnet laughed. "Zidane, you still help me out tremendously. I've just been glad to have you back. I really thought that I... I lost you back then..."

Zidanewrapped Garnet in a tight hug. "I'm glad I made it back to you, too, Dagger."

* * *

"RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" "RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" 

The alarm clock in Steiner and Beatrix's room was going off.

Steiner rolled over and slammed his fist on the alarm to stop it.

"Alright, I'm up already!" he shouted. "Hey, Beatrix, are you?"...Steiner rolled over, only to find that Beatrix wasn't there. "Hmm...must already be up. Let's see... 8:30. I guess I should start getting up too."

Adelbert Steiner, who was rarely seen out of his armor, got out of bed with a loud clanking sound. He hated taking off his armor if he could avoid it, because as he always reminded everyone, "You never know when the call of duty could arise!" However, it had been ages since any serious help was needed, but there was no telling Steiner that. He stuck to what he believed in.

As Steiner shuffled into the large kitchen of the castle, he found Zidane, Garnet, and Beatrix already there, eating a meal of pancakes and sausage, and drinking coffee.

"Thanks for waking me up", he said sarcastically to Beatrix.

"No problem", she said back.

Zidane and Garnet smiled at each other. They knew that Steiner and Beatrix loved to argue. It had become somewhat of a pasttime for them the last few years, but they still loved each other, of course.

"So...", said Steiner to Zidane, "Did you ever finish those invitations that you went on endlessly about all weekend?"

"I sure did, Rusty", said Zidane. He couldn't resist the temptation to call Steiner 'Rusty'. "And...I also sent them out first thing this morning."

"Mmm...", Steiner mumbled. He got some breakfast and proceeded to sit down with the others.

"Queen Garnet...", said Beatrix, "Most of the castle has been cleaned up this past weekend, so that we will be fully ready for this coming-up weekend."

"Good", said Garnet. "I still have a little cleaning up to do in m-"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it", Zidane interrupted. "After all, I'm the one who made the mess."

"Mess...!...Mess?" yelled Steiner, "You've been messing up the Queen's royal chamber?"

"Relax, Rustman", said Zidane, "I'll get around to cleaning it... ...eventually."

Zidane and Steiner both laughed. They enjoyed arguing and tormenting each other as well, just like old times, but they were like best friends now.

"Well, anyway..." said Dagger, "Zidane, how many invitations did you send out?"

"Around fifteen or so", said Zidane. "But... I'm sure many more people will show up than that. Word of mouth can get around pretty fast. Those moogles I sent for were really excited to send those letters out though. I guess they like getting around themselves now."

Beatrix glanced at Zidane. "So, Friday and Saturday are open to anyone who would like to come?"

Zidane nodded.

"And Sunday it's just you guys?...That were in your group, I mean?"

"That's correct. So on Sunday, it will be me, Dagger, Rusty, and whoever else shows up that was part of the team. Eiko will most likely come. And Freya, if she can get away from Burmecia long enough. I hope you won't be too mad, Beatrix, not being here Sunday?"

"Oh no, not at all", said Beatrix. "I will probably go to Lindblum that day anyway."

Zidane gave a long sigh.

"It's a shame, though, that one of the key team members won't b-"

"Zidane", said Garnet, "Please don't mention that right now."

There was a long pause.

"Alright", said Zidane. "I understand."

Another long pause followed this, then Steiner was the first to break the silence.

"I believe you said that you had something big planned on Sunday?", said Steiner. "So what's that all about?"

Zidane had finished his breakfast. He got up from the table. "You'll see", he said in a solemn tone as he left the kitchen.

Zidane went back to clean up the Royal Chamber, and became lost in his own thoughts.

_"I wonder if they'll want to talk about it by then...? No one has really wanted to for a long time. I don't really want to, either, but it seems appropriate for the five year anniversary coming up. He would have wanted it that way. I don't believe that he would just want us to forget about him. Yes... we should honor his memory."_

A few minutes later, Garnet came walking into the Royal Chamber.

"Zidane", she said, "Someone is here to see you."

* * *

The next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. Until then, R & R. Thanks for the reviews so far!


	3. The Visitor

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Three - The Visitor**

**

* * *

T**here was a short pause as Zidane tried to think of who would possibly want to see him at 9:30 in the morning. When he couldn't think of anybody, he turned to Garnet. 

"Who would want to see me this early...?"

Garnet looked at Zidane. "I'm not sure... the person's face was covered in a cloak. Steiner was heading outside to clean up when the person began knocking on the door. She sounded like a female, though."

Zidane was still holding the crumpled up pieces of paper that he had been picking up. "Alrighty... tell them that I'll be there in just a minute."

Garnet went back to tell the person while Zidane finished collecting the rest of the papers. He put them in the trash can that was in the corner of the Royal Chamber, and as he was walking out of the room, began to think some more:

_"Hmm... a female voice... I wonder, could it be Freya? It's been a while since I saw her... maybe she wants to talk about her invitation...? Or about what I have planned for Sunday?"_

He walked out into the hallway, then down the spiral staircase. The castle doors stood slightly ajar as he pushed them open all the way and walked outside.

"Hello, Zidane." It certainly was a female's voice, and she was dressed in a large brown cloak that resembled the cloak Zidane used when he played Marcus in "I Want to be Your Canary" and made his big return. Zidane wouldn't have known who the person was if the cloak was his only clue, but he recognized the voice almost immediately...

"Hey, Mikoto! It's good to see you!"

Mikoto, another genome like Zidane and technically his and Kuja's "sister", pulled the hood of the cloak down. She had only aged a little in the past five years, but still had a young-looking face.

"Zidane... it's good to see you too. How long has it been? Three, four years?"

Zidane paused for a second. "Yeah, something like that. So, how have you been holding up at the Black Mage Village?... or do you even still live there?"

"Yeah, I'm still living there", said Mikoto. "The genomes and black mages who are left have really come to understand each other. It's a really great feeling to see them getting along like they do."

"Well, good", said Zidane with a smile, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wonder just how many genomes and black mages were left. He knew all of their life spans were different... some lived much shorter than others, while some of them lived very long lives.

"So...uh...", Zidane began, "did you just come here to see me, or is there another reason?...and why are you wearing that cloak?"

"Well", said Mikoto, "I will go ahead and answer your second question. I'm wearing the cloak because it has been so long since I have been out of the Black Mage Village. I wasn't sure how the people of Alexandria would treat me."

Zidane gave her a half-confused look. "Well, you don't have to worry about that, Mikoto. I mean, technically I'm king of Alexandria, and while there have been kings in the past who don't get around much, I try to make it to the town square in Alexandria and to Lindblum every once in a while, so the people shouldn't think it strange to see our kind around." Zidane paused, then asked, "By the way, while we're on the subject of getting around, how did you get here?"

"Bobby Corwen", Mikoto replied quickly. "He has really learned how to fly good."

Zidane remembered the little chocobo egg that hatched one time at the Black Mage Village. The black mages had decided to call him 'Bobby Corwen'. Zidane was glad to hear that he was still alive.

"Anyway", said Mikoto, interrupting Zidane's thoughts, "the reason I came here was to talk to you about the reunion that you're having this weekend."

"Oh yeah", said Zidane, remembering that he also had sent an invitation to Mikoto. "What do you want to know? Because if it's about what I have planned for Sunday, I can't tell you yet. I can tell you Sunday morning, though, since you won't be part of the group that takes part in it."

"Don't worry, Zidane", said Mikoto with a slightly sad tone in her voice, "I think I kind of know what you're planning that day. And yes, that's also what I came to talk to you about. It involves Kuja and-"

At that moment, Steiner came walking around the corner with his armor clanking loudly, a large dustpan in his hand. He headed toward the castle doors.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting the outside of the castle cleaned up, it's quite a mess. Excuse me, Zidane... oh, nice to see you... Mikoto, I believe was your name?"

"Yes", said Mikoto. She turned back to Zidane as Steiner went inside the castle and gave him a look that told him she had something important to talk about.

"Alright", said Zidane, "What do you say we go to the Alexandrian Pub and talk about this over hot cups of coffee?"

Mikoto nodded her head. "Yes, I guess we could go there."

Zidane ran to tell Garnet that he would be in town. He then got Mikoto to take her cloak off before going, assuring her that no one would give her any strange looks, and if they did, then they would have her "big brother" to answer to.

* * *

"So, that was Mikoto who came to see Zidane? I wonder what she wanted to talk to him about?" 

"I don't know, my queen", answered Steiner. "Zidane should be back soon though."

It was now Monday evening. Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix had spent most of the day cleaning up what was left to clean inside and outside of the castle. Garnet was now speaking to Steiner out on the balcony as they waited for Zidane to return before eating dinner. Beatrix was preparing the meal.

"It's going to be so strange seeing everyone this weekend", said Garnet. "I can't believe how long it has been already."

Steiner leaned against the balcony rail and watched the sun as it was beginning to go down. "Yes, I know what you mean. It will be nice to see them all again. But..." Steiner turned to look at Garnet, "I still wonder what Zidane has planned for Sunday...?" He turned back around, and noticed something coming their way. "Hey, what's that?"

"KUPO! KUPOPO!" A moogle was heading their way, coming from the west. He landed on the balcony beside Garnet and pulled out a letter that was sealed in an envelope. "Delivery to Zidane Tribal and Garnet til Alexandros at Alexandria Castle."

Garnet gave the moogle a slightly surprised look. "Alright, I'll take that. Thanks", she said as the moogle passed her the envelope. She tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter, which was red ink on dark green paper, as the moogle flew off.

"Who is it from?" asked Steiner. Then, very cautiously, he asked, "Nobody is in danger, are they?"

Garnet looked over the letter and laughed. "No, of course not, Steiner. It's from Freya. Here, I'll read it to you." And she began to read the letter aloud to Steiner:

_Dearest Friends,_

_It's great to hear from you. I really like the idea of having a reunion this weekend. I think it will be a great chance for us to all get together and converse about all that has happened in the past. Sir Fratley will be joining us Saturday, and I will be sure to stay over Sunday. I'm looking forward to whatever it is that you have planned, Zidane. Well, until Friday, take care._

_Your Friend,_

_Freya Crescent_

"Alrighty, sounds good", came a voice from the door leading back into the castle from the balcony. It was Zidane.

Garnet jumped. "Zidane, you scared me", she laughed.

Zidane scratched his head. "Sorry about that." He walked out onto the balcony and looked at the sunset. "It's good to hear that Freya is coming."

"Well, how did your day go?" asked Steiner. He was eager to know what Mikoto came to talk to Zidane about.

"It went alright", replied Zidane. "Mikoto wanted to discuss something with me about this weekend. We talked about what I have planned for Sunday..." Zidane's voice trailed off.

"Wha-"...began Garnet and Steiner at the same time.

"You will find out soon enough", said Zidane. He turned back toward the door. "Well, shouldn't it be about time to eat?... After you, Steiner."

Zidane let Steiner walk through the door first. Garnet was ready to go next, but Zidane stopped her. He looked her in the eyes with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Zidane, what's wrong?" Garnet asked.

"Dagger... Mikoto also spoke to me about something else. It's so strange that something like this could happen after an entire five years, and I wish I could believe it wasn't true, but-"

"Are you two coming?" Steiner came back out on the balcony.

_"Man, he interrupts everything!"_ thought Zidane angrily. "Yeah, we're coming", he said. Then, he turned quickly and whispered to Garnet, "I will tell you after dinner. This is something very important."

Zidane followed Steiner as Garnet got a very puzzled look on her face. Then, she slowly followed them to the kitchen.

* * *

The meal was very good, though Zidane couldn't eat much. He had other things on his mind, and as soon as Garnet had finished eating, he motioned for her to come with him to the Royal Chamber. When she entered the room, Zidane shut the door quickly behind her. 

"What in the world is the matter, Zidane?", Garnet asked him. "You didn't eat much at all."

Zidane sighed and lead Garnet over to the bed. "Sit down", he said. "This may take a little while."

Garnet did as Zidane instructed, still as puzzled as ever.

"Alright...", said Zidane, "I guess I will begin with what Mikoto told me." Zidane sat down on the bed as well. "If you remember earlier, I said that I sent out around fifteen invitations. Well... one of those invitations didn't make it to its recipient."

"Wha...", interrupted Garnet, "Why not?"

"Because", said Zidane with a grim look on his face, "It was intercepted."

"Intercepted?", said Garnet loudly. "Who would intercept an invitation?"

"Shhh..." said Zidane, "keep it down. I don't want Steiner or Beatrix to know about this yet. Steiner would just go into a panic and get really worked up, and he is already worked up enough saying that the call of duty could arise at any time."

"Sorry", said Garnet, lowering her voice, "but who would intercept something like an invitation?"

Zidane looked right at Garnet, paused for a moment, then said in a very low voice, "Necron."

Garnet simply stared at Zidane for a moment. Was Zidane really sure about this? Why would Necron, the evil behind it all five years ago, try to come back now? Was Zidane losing his mind?

"A-Are you sure about this?" stammered Garnet.

"Yes, I was skeptical at first, but once Mikoto told me about it, I became very sure. Necron has intercepted one of the invitations, and I'm not even sure who's it was."

"But... how is Mikoto so sure?" asked Garnet.

Zidane got up from the bed. "This weekend, I am planning on telling the full story of how I escaped from the Iifa Tree that day when I went back for Kuja. For now, however, I can tell you a small part of what happened." He began pacing the room. "When I was coming out of the Iifa Tree after failing to save Kuja, I found Mikoto. She was standing above where the roots of the tree were, on that hill we reappeared at when Kuja teleported us out of there."

Zidane paused for a short moment. "Please continue", said Garnet.

"Alright", said Zidane, "I never have told anybody this since I got back. Mikoto and I are the only ones who know about it. When I finally got up to that hill where Mikoto was, we heard a distant voice, but it was real nonetheless. It came from above the Iifa Tree, where we entered into Memoria from. It was the voice of Necron. He told us that even though we had survived, he would be back. He told us that when our whole group got back together, when we least expected it... he would come for us, and destroy us."

Garnet gasped. Zidane, however, continued.

"Somehow, Mikoto and I can sense when something evil like that is near. It must be part of our Genome-given abilities. We both sensed it that day, and we both heard Necron's voice. For the past five years _since_ that day, Mikoto has sensed Necron's evil; she just hasn't told me until now. She barely sensed it at first, but she could tell that his presence was gradually increasing over time. He was getting more powerful. In the past few months, she has sensed him to be closer than ever. And all this time, his presence has been coming from that same spot above the Iifa Tree. I probably haven't been able to sense anything these past five years because I don't live nearly as close to the Iifa Tree as Mikoto does."

"B-But... how does she know about the interception?" Garnet asked shakily.

"Mikoto was taking a short walk in the forest outside of the Black Mage Village", said Zidane, "when she received her invitation this morning. Another moogle was flying past her while she was reading it. He was heading in the direction of the Iifa Tree. Shortly after she had finished reading the invitation, Mikoto heard, or sensed, the faint sound of the moogle crying for help. _"Help, kupo!",_ it was screaming in terror. Afterward, Mikoto heard no more from the moogle, but she then heard Necron's voice. _"A reunion? This weekend?... Now could be my big chance, to get the revenge that I have so been desiring to get for a long time..."_

"You can't be serious", said Garnet as she began questioning this whole dilemma again. "That just sounds really crazy... why wouldn't Necron have tried to attack us before this?"

"Well, because he was waiting for the right moment when we would all be together again", said Zidane. "Don't you see? The only other times he could have got us all was either when I returned during the play that night, or during one of the other plays we have had since then, because those were the only other times when most of us were together. But that way was much too risky... there would be too many people around, and I would imagine that Necron wouldn't have been powerful enough. Now, however, I believe he has grown a large amount in power. Before, I don't think he would have been strong enough to attack anyone on Gaia. But after hearing about the attack on that moogle, I think he finally has enough power to make a physical appearance in Gaia. And it will more than likely be this weekend... I'm just glad Mikoto came here to tell me at the time that she did."

Zidane fell silent again, and they both began thinking. A few moments later, Garnet asked another question. "Well, how about if we have more people around this weekend? Necron wouldn't try to attack then... would he?"

"That's not the point, Dagger", said Zidane. "Even if he didn't, he would eventually try to get us. And if we were to wait much longer, I think he would gain enough power to wipe out all of Gaia. For now, though, he wants revenge on _us_."

"Then what do we do?" asked Garnet.

Zidane went back to sit on the bed again. "There really is only one thing we can do: Wait for him to come to us, meet him with everything we've got, and take him out, once and for all."

Garnet shook her head. "Oh, Zidane... I don't want anything to happen to any of us. I thought all of this was finally over, and if we lose somebody else, I-"

"Dagger...", said Zidane, putting his arm around her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, I promise. I will protect you with my life if I have to."

They sat there in each other's arms for a while. Minutes could have passed, hours could have passed, but Zidane didn't care. All he wanted to do at the moment was stay there with Garnet wrapped safely in his arms.

Eventually, Garnet spoke again. "What are you planning to do? I mean, you don't know when he will attack, do you?"

Zidane wrapped Garnet more tightly in his arms. "Mikoto and I have come up with something... it will be set into motion before the weekend begins..."

* * *

The next chapter will be up in the next week or so. I hope you're enjoying it so far.


	4. Life in Lindblum

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Four - Life in Lindblum**

* * *

**T**he day was Wednesday, and the time was around 9:00 A.M. as Eiko Carol jumped excitedly out of bed in the Lindblum Guest Room. She was glad to have her own room, at least when no guests were staying at Lindblum Grand Castle. Otherwise, she slept in the same room as Regent Cid and his wife, Hilda, or on top of the castle where she could gaze at the stars. 

Eiko, who had turned twelve years old a week ago, was adopted by Cid and Hilda when she got back with the rest of the gang that saved the world. They were quite glad to take her in as their own, and she was quite glad to not be alone anymore. Sure, she did have her moogles at Madain Sari, but no real humans to talk to at that time.

Eiko had also tried to get the moogles at Madain Sari to move into Lindblum Castle with her, but they were quite stubborn, and just wanted to hang tight at the summoner's former homeland. Eiko still went to see them every now and then, though, and they were doing just fine. The moogles still watched over the Eidolon Wall and prayed there everyday, and Eiko was proud of them for it.

She was now heading up the lift to Cid and Hilda's chambers. They had promised her that today, she could go see the members of Tantalus and talk with them about the reunion. When Eiko received her invitation from the moogle who delivered it Monday morning, she couldn't have been more energetic. Since that day two days ago, she had been pretty much "bouncing" around the castle, wanting to get out and talk with others who might have received an invitation.

_"Surely at least one of the Tantalus members would have received one?"_ Eiko thought to herself as she walked into the dining room. Cid and Hilda were both already there, eating a breakfast of eggs and grits.

"Good morning, mom... dad", said Eiko loudly as she came into the room and began preparing her own breakfast.

Cid and Hilda were both used to Eiko calling them "dad and mom" by now...especially more used to it than they were in the past, because back then, they would almost go into shock from hearing her call them that like they were her parents.

"Morning, Eiko", said Hilda. "We figured you would have been up much earlier, seeing as how you went on and on last night about wanting to go talk to more people who might've got invitations.

"Hehe... I guess I was up too late last night being excited about today", said Eiko, "so I ended up sleeping in a little bit. But... I'M READY NOW!"

She set her food of eggs and grits down at the table and began putting spoonfuls of sugar in her grits. Cid turned to face her.

"Now, Eiko... watch the amount of sugar you're using... you're already hyper enough. Oh, and when you go out to the town of Lindblum today, try to be back around 5:00 this evening. I don't want you out too late."

"No problem, dad", said Eiko as she finished sugaring up her grits. "I'll be on my way right after I finish eating."

Cid took a mouthful of eggs. "Same here."

Eiko turned to look at her "dad." "Why? Where are you going?", she asked.

Cid had an excited glimmer in his eyes. "Today is the day: I'm going to try out my brand new Hilda Garde 5!"

Hilda rolled her eyes. "Of course", she said, "you finally get to try it out today."

Eiko laughed. She remembered how long the Hilda Garde 3 lasted, which was quite a while, before Cid decided to loan it to Tantalus so they could get around when they needed to. Tantalus still used it from time to time, but it stayed in Cid's airship dock most of the time. The Hilda Garde 4 was made not too long afterwards, and it was a very nice airship. Cid told Eiko one time that when she was old enough, she could have it.

Cid had taken a break from building any airships for a while after that, but for the past six months, he had been at it again. His new Hilda Garde 5 was supposedly his "best invention" as he loved to remind everybody, and today he was going to put that statement to the test.

"Aaah, I can hardly wait", said Cid in a longing voice. "I still remember back when I built the very first Hilda Garde. It's amazing that I've come this far."

"Yes, it is", said Hilda in a menacing tone. "You're lucky I came back to you and turned you back into a human."

"Now, Hilda", said Cid, "that's all in the past. You know I would never do anything like that again."

Hilda smiled at Cid. "I know you wouldn't. I was just joking."

Eiko just sat there, eating and thinking. _"It's been about a month since I've went to Alexandria. That's kind of out of the ordinary, because I usually go at least once every two weeks. Oh well, at least I will get to go and stay an entire weekend in only two days! I'm so excited!"_

"Eiko!", said Cid, "slow down!"

For Eiko had begun eating at a very fast pace because of her excitability rising. "Hehe...sorry", she said.

* * *

In the days before the corrupted black mages invaded Lindblum, it was a bustling town, full of people and shops and many things to do. The Festival of the Hunt would be held every year, and like any big event, everyone would get excited about it, even if they weren't participating. A lot of people just liked to watch, anyway. Lindbum was also home to three districts back then: The Business District, the Theater District, and the Industrial District. 

After the black mages had pretty much destroyed Lindblum, however, the activity decreased greatly. The entire Industrial District had been destroyed, and the remaining two districts were in bad shape, as well. The Festival of the Hunt had to be called off for a long time. Almost everything had to be re-built from scratch, and many people lost hope. Some of them moved out of Lindblum, heading to Alexandria, but it was destroyed not too long after Lindblum was. A whole lot of re-building was required at this time.

Those were hard times, but most people made it through all right. After the evil was defeated, both towns and their respected castles were well on their way to being re-built. It didn't take as long to build Alexandria Castle as it did Lindblum's, and it was re-built by the time Zidane made his return. Lindblum, however, took close to two more years to get back in top shape. While it took a while for Lindblum's population to increase again, it did... gradually. And by now, Lindblum was the same bustling town that it used to be. Just about everything was back in full motion, and the Festival of the Hunt took place last year for the first time since it was called off. Alexandria and Lindblum were both in great shape again, Burmecia was as well as ever, and Cleyra was even on its way to being re-built. Things were going good for the Mist Continent.

Cid, however, was bound for a nice, long flight around most of Gaia. He wondered how the other continents were doing as he waved goodbye to his engineers.

"Take care while I'm gone, guys!", he said to them before heading into the largely re-constructed airship dock.

The Hilda Garde 4 (red and blue in color) sat neatly in place in the big airship dock. However, in the spot where the Hilda Garde 3 usually was, there was nothing.

_"Hmm... some of the Tantalus boys must have went somewhere"_, thought Cid. _"Hopefully there is still at least one of them here in Lindblum so that Eiko can see them and stop her excitedness."_

Cid now looked toward the other side of the dock, and saw it: The Hilda Garde 5. It looked more shiny than ever as Cid gazed at it as if in a trance. The Hilda Garde 5 was all silver, with crisp, clear wings. Cid didn't want to waste another minute. He rushed over to the airship, got in it, and started it up, all while almost forgetting to take a breath.

"Ohhh yes... this is going to be awesome", he said as he began to ease the sleek-looking airship out of the dock.

Before Cid knew it, he was off, the airship flying very smoothly (and fast) right out of the airship dock and up in the skies.

* * *

Eiko was now boarding an air cab around 10:00 A.M. going from Lindblum Castle. 

"The Theater District", she informed the cab attendant of where she wanted to go.

With a start, the air cab was off. Eiko watched as the scenery flashed past her, and before long, the cab stopped in the Theater District.

"Good day", said the attendant to Eiko.

"Bye!", Eiko exclaimed excitedly.

She was half-walking, half-running as she headed for the newly re-built Tantalus hideout. She usually saw the guys of Tantalus at least once a week, because they came around the castle and talked to Cid quite often. The sun was beating brightly as Eiko came out into the main square of the Theater District. People were walking back and forth, going this way and that, but it wasn't too crowded.

_"Most of the people are at the Business District anyway"_, thought Eiko.

She rushed off to the right from where the air cab station was located, walked a little way around the corner, and arrived at the Tantalus hideout. Without thinking about knocking, she turned the doorknob, which was unlocked, and the door opened. Eiko slowly walked in.

The room was a bit larger than it had been long ago, but the layout was still more or less the same. Four beds were scattered about, and on two of the beds along the left wall sat Blank and Marcus.

Marcus had turned to the door when Eiko entered. "Well, look who it is", he said.

"Heya", said Eiko, walking toward them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Eiko", said Blank. The visor that he always wore covered his eyes, but he could still see out of it fine.

"How you been?", asked Marcus. His hair had grown longer than Eiko had ever seen it before.

"Great!" exclaimed Eiko. "Did you guys hear about the reunion Zidane has planned? Are you going? Where's your boss, anyway?" Eiko asked all these questions at once.

"Whoa, one question at a time, Eiko", said Blank. "Yes, we got an invitation about the reunion, and of course we're going. As for our boss", he added, laughing, -

"He and Cinna went to Alexandria to talk to Ruby about the reunion", Marcus finished Blank's sentence for him.

"Oh... did they take the Hilda Garde 3?", asked Eiko.

"Yep", said Blank. "Should be back in a few hours."

"Oh, okay", said Eiko, sitting at the end of Blank's bed. "You guys will have to tell them that I said 'hi', then, because I'd like to go and buy gifts for everyone going to the reunion before I have to go back to the castle.

"How many people are going?", asked Marcus.

"I'm not sure", answered Eiko, "but I'll be sure to buy enough gifts for everybody."

"Well, that sounds nice", said Blank. "You might want to buy Cinna a new hammer; his old one is pretty much worn out and rusted."

Eiko got up from the bed. The talk of gift-buying had excited her.

"Alright", she said. "I'm going to go do that right now!"

"Okay, Eiko", said Blank.

"We'll tell the boss and Cinna that you said 'hi'", said Marcus.

"Okie dokie", yelled Eiko, and before she went out the door, added, "just don't let Cinna know about his gift yet. See ya at the reunion!"

* * *

Eiko had spent pretty much all her time shopping for gifts until it was time for her to return to the castle around 5:00 P.M. Cid hadn't returned yet, and since Hilda was waiting before he go back to have dinner, Eiko went about wrapping the gifts she had bought for everyone for the reunion. 

"Cinna should like this", she said to herself in the Guest Room, speaking about a silver hammer. "And I hope Zidane likes his gift", she added, wrapping up a shiny gold medallion. Eiko had a lot of gil to spend these days, being adopted by the regent and his wife, who had a lot of gil themselves.

After getting the presents wrapped and double-checking her gift list to make sure no one was forgotten, Eiko went back to see if Cid was back yet. She stopped outside the dining room door, where she could just make out muffled voices coming from inside.

"I'm telling you, Hilda, vines were moving everywhere!" It was Cid's voice, and then-

"Are you sure? You were pretty high up in the-"

"I'm positive, Hilda!" exclaimed Cid. "The vines of the Iifa Tree were in some sort of violent reaction, kind of like they were back when the world was saved. I was low enough in the Hilda Garde 5 to see them."

More silence... and then...

"What do you suppose this means?", asked Hilda.

"I dunno", said Cid slowly. "I really don't know..."

More silence followed this. When Eiko didn't hear them talking anymore, she entered the dining room. Cid looked shaken and Hilda looked confused.

"Hey...", started Eiko, "is anything wrong?"

"What?", said Cid, coming out of his thoughts, Oh... no, Eiko, nothing is wrong. Everything is fine... let's eat."

Hilda got up and fixed the plates of food, and nothing else was said throughout dinner. Eiko knew Cid and Hilda wouldn't tell her anything about what they were discussing, because they wouldn't want to worry her, so she didn't ask anymore about it.

That night, Eiko kept thinking... _"What if something is wrong? Why would the Iifa Tree act like that now, after all this time?"_ But she soon fell asleep, and by morning, had pretty much forgot about the Iifa Tree's vines, her mind focused instead on the up-and-coming reunion.

* * *

I hope everyone is still enjoying it so far. As usual, I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Until then, keep R'ing and...er...R'ing. :)


	5. The Plan

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Five - The Plan**

Hey all. It's been quite a while since I updated, but I'm finally back and ready to write more. Hope you all enjoy.

-

-

-

**T**he sun loomed high in the cloudless sky over Alexandria Castle on Thursday afternoon. Zidane and Garnet were ready to head to the Outer Continent to meet Mikoto for the big plan. At first, Zidane told Garnet about the original plan that he and Mikoto came up with, but they changed it before Zidane went back to the castle on Monday. The original plan was for them to send a moogle who was willing and brave enough to fly up near the Iifa Tree in hopes of getting a letter to Necron. However, Zidane figured this wasn't the best way to get Necron's attention, not to mention it would mean possibly sacrificing an innocent moogle.

"I wouldn't want to do that to any moogle," Zidane said about this plan to Garnet on Tuesday. "It would just be cruel, plus I know we can get Necron's attention by other means."

So, the final plan that Zidane and Mikoto both came up with on Monday was for Zidane and Garnet to meet up with Mikoto at Conde Petie on Thursday around 3:00 P.M. Afterward, they would go to the Iifa Tree to inspect it, in hopes of being able to hear something from Necron. Zidane didn't want Garnet to go at first, and tried convincing her not to, in case anything dangerous happened.

"Dagger, you need to stay put at the castle. If something did go down, and you got hurt or even worse...I would never be able to forgive myself."

Garnet, however, was as determined as ever to go with him and Mikoto.

"Zidane...I'll be fine. Plus, from hearing of the plan if we do get to speak to Necron, it sounds logical and I don't think he will do anything at the current time."

Zidane stared back at her. "Well, according to Mikoto, I don't think he _can _do anything yet."

Mikoto briefly mentioned this statement on Monday, but never elaborated on it anymore afterward. This made Zidane feel slightly nervous and confused, because didn't Mikoto mention beforehand that Necron was gaining in power and could be at his most powerful yet...? At the same time, though, it also put him at ease a little bit, because Mikoto did sound pretty sure about this, and she was usually right.

So here they were, Zidane and Garnet, about to head off on the old airship - the Red Rose - in order to make it to Conde Petie and meet Mikoto. Zidane kept going over in his mind what the full plan was, how it was to be executed, and what to do if it was met with resistance. He hoped for Garnet and Mikoto's sake that nothing did go wrong, and while he was still reluctant about letting Garnet come with him, he knew that she would deny the idea of staying at the castle while Zidane could possibly be in danger. They also still didn't want to alert anyone else about Necron's return... not until the plan was executed and everyone was there during the weekend reunion. It would just stir up too much trouble right now, and Zidane figured it's always better to tell everyone face-to-face and while they're all together instead of sending letters to people and having them possibly being intercepted as well.

"Ready?" Garnet asked Zidane, making him come out of his thoughts.

"Oh...yeah, let's get movin' so we can get this over with," Zidane replied, and while he still felt reluctant, there was still some confidence in his voice.

They began walking to the Red Rose, which was located at the Alexandria harbor. There was just enough room for it to be placed in there, and a little hatch above the airship could be opened to fly out of. Before reaching the harbor, however, they crossed paths with Steiner, who, as usual, was wearing his armor, and looking stern.

"Off to see the dwarves?" Steiner said in a voice that told Zidane and Garnet that he didn't really understand why they would go to Conde Petie. "Why even bother? I never really met them, but they weren't _that _important in our journey, were they...?"

"Well...," began Zidane, "They did give Dagger and I our first 'unofficial' marriage, and without that, we wouldn't have been able to get to Madain Sari or the Iifa Tree at the time. So...yeah, I would say they were pretty important to our journey."

"Pshh...if you think so," Steiner gruffly replied.

Zidane and Garnet waved bye to Steiner, kept walking on, and got on the statue that would take them down to the harbor. This was, of course, not the reason they were going to Conde Petie. The dwarves really weren't _that _important, but this was where Mikoto wanted to meet, and they needed a good excuse to tell Steiner and Beatrix, so as not to stir anything up before the weekend.

After descending to the harbor on the statue, walking along the pathway, and entering the room with the Red Rose, Zidane turned to Garnet one more time.

"Are you sure you want to go...? You have one last chance to turn back now..."

"Zidane...," Garnet straightened up, speaking in as much of a confident voice as she could, "I'm sure that I want to go. I want to stay with you. I know that you will protect me should anything happen."

Zidane smiled at her and gently carressed her hair with his right hand. "Dagger..." was all he could reply with. Even though he wouldn't admit it, he felt so much calmer with her being with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steiner and Beatrix stood in the hot summer sun on the castle balcony and watched the Red Rose rise magnificently in the air. It turned to the north and headed off to the Outer Continent, flying gracefully away. All of a sudden, Steiner began to laugh. Beatrix turned to look at him puzzlingly.

"What's so funny?"

Steiner stopped laughing long enough to speak.

_"'What's so funny?"' _Well, I just find it quite hilarious that they are going to ask the _dwarves_ of all beings to come to the reunion. They didn't really do that much, from what I've heard and seen."

"I've never personally met them," Beatrix replied back, "But judging from what Zidane and Garnet said about their experiences there, they sounded like the whole first 'unofficial' marriage was important to them. So... let them go invite the dwarves. Our job is to look after the castle while they're gone, and to make sure everything is clean for tomorrow."

"Yes," Steiner agreed, "_One _more day! Can you believe it? I really can't wait!"

"Nor can I," said Beatrix with a smile. "It should be great."

After standing out on the balcony a little while longer, enjoying the warmth of the sun, Steiner and Beatrix went back inside the castle to finish the cleaning for the reunion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost at Conde Petie, Dagger!" said Zidane as they began to reach the Outer Continent.

As they prepared to land, they discussed how nice it was to be able to fly airships without mist nowadays. Technology had advanced a pretty good amount in the last five years, and the capacity for airships to not have mist to fly was unveiled by Regent Cid about two years ago. Not only fly for a very long period of time, but to make trips faster and easier, as well. No violent shaking on the airships or anything like that. That was how it was in the years previous to not having the ability to fly without mist. Airships could only fly for very short periods of time, and they would shake badly. Now, however, almost every airship could fly greatly without mist, including the older airships, which just needed the new engines put in them.

Zidane landed the Red Rose close by the location of Conde Petie. They didn't have to walk very far before they were staring up at the entrance of the village of dwarves. Mikoto, however, was waiting for them to the left of the entrance.

"Let's get this over with," Mikoto said in a ready voice.

"Couldn't agree with you more," replied Zidane. "Ready, Dagger?"

"Yes, definitely," she answered.

Mikoto looked at them both. "Okay," she said, "Then let's head there by the way that we talked about."

Zidane, Garnet, and Mikoto went into Conde Petie. They did the usual greeting of "Rally-Ho!" to get into the village, then proceeded to walk through it. The dwarves were pretty simple creatures. Their talk of food and their simple lifestyles made Zidane think of Quina. _"Man, I haven't seen him/her in a really long time. I did send out an invitation to Quina, though, so maybe s/he will show up at the reunion. I hope so, anyway."_

When the three of them got to where the exit of Conde Petie was that led to the Conde Petie Mountain Path, a short, chubby dwarf was standing there.

"Rally-Ho! What's yer business?" asked the dwarf.

"We need to get through here in order to visit the Sanctuary," answered Mikoto. "Before you deny our access, I just want to say that these two-" she pointed at Zidane and Garnet "-were married by you guys a long time ago. I am simply here to go with them as a friend."

_"Good going,"_ thought Zidane. He had informed Mikoto of his and Garnet's marriage at Conde Petie earlier in the week, and had hoped this would work with the dwarves nowadays. The dwarf, however, just stared at all of them for a moment, as if they were crazy, before answering.

"Well, if ya really wantae go ther, I ain't gunna stop ya. Ther's ben violent reactions at the Sanctuary lately, and I dunno who would wanta go ther, but I'm gunna go 'head and let ye three pass. Dun say I didn' warn ye though."

The dwarf stepped aside, and Zidane, Garnet, and Mikoto began slowly walking again. It was Zidane who spoke first.

"Violent reactions...again...?" he said slowly, then, turning to Mikoto, he asked, "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, I didn't," answered Mikoto, "But we can't turn back now. Let's just go there and see how bad it is."

As they walked the Mountain Path, fear began to wail up in Zidane. Not fear of going to the tree, but fear of something happening to someone. He didn't, under any circumstances, want _anything_ to happen to either Garnet or Mikoto. Maybe he should have told their other friends about this? Before leaving the path and seeing the tree, Zidane stepped in front of them and began walking ahead.

When Zidane stepped off the mountain path, he really didn't know what to see. Maybe Memoria hovering above the Iifa Tree again? Possibly Necron appearing in mid-air? But what he saw were the vines, flailing back and forth all around the tree. It was quite possibly as bad as the violent reaction of the tree from five years ago, if not moreso. Zidane turned around to face his wife and his "sister."

"You two...let me go on ahead. I will try talking to Necron if I can get him to speak. Stay here."

Garnet and Mikoto both objected at once.

"No, we're going with you," Garnet stated confidently.

"As I mentioned before, we can't turn back now," said Mikoto.

Zidane knew there was no arguing with them. He led the way toward the tree, and kept telling Garnet and Mikoto to stay behind him.

As they got closer to the tree, Zidane could definitely sense something...some force...around the tree. It certainly felt like something was there. Something alive. Zidane continued to walk up to the tree, until he stood a few feet away from the nearest flailing vines. Then, in as loud and determined as a voice that he could make, he called out to the tree:

"Necron?"

No answer. _"Was I really expecting there to be an answer?" _Zidane thought to himself. _"As if Necron is actually going to speak to us like this. No, he would just try and kill us right away."_ However, there was _something_ about the atmosphere, the place, that made Zidane call out even louder:

"NECRON? Can you hear me?"

Still no answer. Zidane began to pace back and forth, while Garnet and Mikoto stared on. Zidane then stared down at the vines, realizing that somewhere down there, Kuja's lifeless body lay. He couldn't save him from death five years ago. And once again, that feeling of uncertainty began creeping up on him. He didn't want anything bad happening to anyone else. As the tension increased, the vines flailing rapidly back and forth, seemingly louder than ever, Zidane quickly turned back to face Garnet and Mikoto.

"Let's get out of here. We have no reason to stay."

"But Zidane...,"began Garnet.

"No, we need to leave this place," Zidane interrupted her. "Let's just go."

Mikoto didn't look like she was about to budge anytime soon. When Zidane was beginning to nudge her back toward the mountain path, the ground began to shake really hard. Garnet let out a scream as the three of them tried keeping their balance.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on!" yelled Zidane. "Hurry! Back to the mountain path!"

He grabbed ahold of Garnet and Mikoto and tried pushing them back to the path. However, before any of them really got anywhere, the shaking stopped and the vines weren't moving as much. The sky, however, was pitch black above the tree.

"Wha...?" began Zidane.

Before Zidane could finish, a cloud of mist came out of the Iifa Tree vines. It surrounded the three of them for a few seconds, then disappeared. However, where the mist was, three mistodons were now standing around them in a circle. They were monsters of the mist, hideous looking and ready to attack.

"Oh, hell!" shouted Zidane. He didn't have a weapon with him, and the mistodon nearest him was baring its teeth, almost ready to strike. However, before the mistodon could sink its teeth into Zidane, Garnet had pulled out a rod. She summoned an eidolon. The sky stayed as dark as it was, but out of it came Bahamut, king of the dragons. Mikoto kicked the mistodon near her and pulled Zidane and Garnet back. As the mistodons approached them, Bahamut came swooping down, using "megaflare" on the mistodons. Where they were was now barren ground, as Bahamut flew back up into the sky and out of sight.

"Whew...," exclaimed Zidane. "How stupid could I be to forget to bring a weapon?"

"Don't worry about it, Zidane," said Garnet. "Let's just get out of here."

But before they could do anything else, or before Zidane could force Mikoto to come along, a booming voice came from around the top of the Iifa Tree.

_"Going somewhere?"_

It was the voice of Necron, as hideous and unforgiving as the first time Zidane had heard it on the hill of despair. Zidane just stared up at where the voice had come from, but Mikoto stepped forward and spoke.

"Actually, no, we're not. We wanted to make a little compromise with you...Necron."

Zidane was taken aback by Mikoto's bravery and determination in her voice. More or less, it inspired him to step forward as well and speak.

"Listen, Necron. We're not sure what you want, but whatever it is...whatever evil deeds you have planned...we will be there to stop you."

The voice of Necron gave a loud, booming laugh before speaking again.

_"What fools! You...stop me? You are underestimating my power. See, you might have defeated me five long years ago, but time passes. People move on. They eventually die. Why don't you see that life is death? Your life will be ended._

"YEAH?" shouted Zidane. His anger was getting the best of him. "We beat you once, and we will do it again! Just show yourself, or are you too afraid?"

_"Afraid...?"_ Necron's booming voice began again. _"I felt fear in you when you were standing there a few minutes ago. You fear that your weak, pathetic friends will die. And...you would be right to assume that. Their lives will end, along with yours. I have become much more powerful in these five years. I said that I would return, did I not? The darkness of eternity...back to end the world as you know it. So...where are your other friends? I thought you would bring them along as well, if you figured I had returned._

At this moment, Mikoto spoke up.

"So that's how it is, is it? I knew all along, Necron. I knew all along that you couldn't destroy the world or harm anybody in it until you ended the lives of the ones who defeated you five years ago. Garland spoke of you long ago. He said that should you ever be defeated, you would not be able to return anything to a zero world until you killed whoever it was that defeated you."

Zidane gave a sideways look to Mikoto as if to say "You knew that and you never told me?" before Necron spoke again.

_"Ah, so you know. You know that I can't harm anyone else or end anything until I end the lives of the eight who defeated me? Well, you are right. I am also aware that you know about my plan to return at the little reunion this weekend. After all, I have great powers. I am, however, willing to compromise as you have suggested. There is a barrier protecting the world from me, but it works both ways. Only the ones who defeated me can cause any harm to me, but I assure you, they won't. So, in order to be fair, I will create a barrier around this tree that only the mentioned ones who defeated me can pass. I will stop the violent reaction of the vines, so that you're able to get by them. Come inside the tree. Inside, you will find me in my physical form, once again. And we will fight, one last time. This will be a fight to the death. Zidane, bring your other comrades. There should be eight...excuse me...seven of you, because one of you happened to die a while back."_

At this, Zidane launched into a rage. "Shut up, you bastard!" Then, after being calmed down by Garnet, he spoke again. "Okay, meet you inside the Iifa Tree, I got it. However, there are a few unanswered questions I have for you."

_"Yes?" _boomed Necron. _"I will answer anything for the people that I will soon destroy."_

"First," shouted Zidane, "is it possible for you to leave the Iifa Tree at this time? And second," Zidane looked straight up at where Necron's voice was coming from, "What day and time do you want us to meet you inside the tree so that we can kick your ass for the last time?"

_"No, I cannot leave the Iifa Tree at this time, but I can and will whenever you and your friends die. I am also aware of your memorial on Sunday, so I will be nice and let you honor the death of one of your comrades. So, be here at five in the evening Sunday. If one of the seven of you fail to show up, this area will be cursed and you must be in it by five, or else whoever is not here will die, at least after we make this fight to the death official. If someone who is not in the group of seven tries to pass the barrier, instant death to them as well. If none of you shows up, you all die and I return to end this world. Is it a deal?"_

Zidane stood there, thinking long and hard. He didn't want to put anyone else's lives in danger, and he especially didn't want anything happening to Garnet. But what choice did he have? If he didn't make this pact with Necron, then Necron would eventually return and destroy the world anyway. Zidane and his friends wouldn't live forever. They would die eventually, and where did that put the world after they had fought so hard to save it in the past? The way Zidane saw it, he would have to make this pact and face Necron on Sunday evening at five. He didn't have a choice. It was now...or never. There was also the possibility of Necron getting even more powerful if Zidane were to put it off a while. Without knowing what he was doing, while still being lost in his thoughts, Zidane nodded his head slowly and said "Okay."

_"Then it's final. The pact has been made. The barrier gets put around the tree starting in ten minutes, so you might want to get your other genome friend out of here, thought I don't mind if she dies. Oh, and don't even try to sneak attack me. You're not allowed to enter this area again until ten minutes until five in the evening on Sunday. Try beforehand, and death awaits you all. Wait until after five...death awaits you."_

Zidane could feel that the pact between he and Necron was made. There was nothing left to do now but head back to the Red Rose...back to Alexandria Castle, and wait. As he turned to leave, Necron's voice boomed once again.

_"And one more thing: You better enjoy the time you have left to its fullest, because that's all you get. Your friends' lives are in your hands now. Treat them to a nice reunion before their pitiful lives are ended."_

The voice of Necron died away after this. Zidane looked long and hard at Garnet, at his Dagger...and tears began to wail up in his eyes. Was all they had fought for in the past just for nothing? _My friends' lives are in my hands. I made the pact. If anything should happen to my friends, or to Dagger, it's my fault. Enjoy the time that I have left...?_

And as Zidane began walking back to the mountain path, Garnet and Mikoto trailing behind him, he thought of the plan he and Mikoto had come up with: to fight Necron on Sunday, more or less what he had agreed to, only with a few other people there, such as Beatrix, Fratley, and Mikoto, and whoever else wanted to take part. He didn't want Garnet taking part, though.So much for that, though... But now, the worst part of it came crashing down on him: _that he could possibly lose another one of his friends, or even Dagger._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Well? Please review. Sorry for my long absence. I should have the next chapter up shortly after Christmas and before 2006. Take care!**


	6. To Alexandria

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Six - To Alexandria**

**

* * *

**

**T**hursday night came swift as Zidane sat out on the balcony of Alexandria Castle. There wasn't a star in the night sky, and Zidane continued to stare into space, thinking about all that had happened earlier that day and the pact he had made with Necron, the 'darkness of eternity.' After they left the Iifa Tree, he, Garnet, and Mikoto went to Madain Sari to see the moogles. They got one of the moogles to send a letter to Lindblum, ordering Regent Cid to not let any airships pass around the Iifa Tree. They also warned the dwarves of Conde Petie, telling them not to let anyone pass their village at the time. The dwarves, knowing of the violent reactions of the Iifa Tree vines, gave them confused looks but said "Okay" nonetheless. Zidane thought about all of these events of the day as he sat out on the balcony, but his thoughts always traveled back to the pact. After a while, Garnet came out to see how he was doing. She was dressed in a night gown and looked very beautiful.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Come on, the reunion begins tomorrow. Can't we just...forget about things until this weekend and enjoy the time that we have?"

Zidane stood up, turned to face Garnet and stared at the moon reflected in her beautiful eyes. _"She's so breathtaking,"_ he thought to himself, before speaking to her in a soft, quiet voice.

"Dagger...do you understand the importance of that pact, and what we have to face Sunday evening? We barely survived Necron the first time, and Kuja helped with teleporting us out of there. Should anything happen to any of us this time, or to you...I..."

"Zidane," interrupted Garnet in an even softer voice, "I don't care what happens. We have two days in between that time to just enjoy the reunion. Let's live it to the fullest, as Necron told us. And on Sunday, we will face him again...with all that we can face him with. Please, Zidane...don't worry about me. I just want to be here, with you right now."

Garnet continued staring at Zidane, perhaps ready to plead with him some more. However, Zidane walked over and wrapped Garnet in a hug. He then whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, Dagger...I'm glad you're so strong about all this. And you're right. We need to just enjoy our lives this weekend. What happens Sunday, will happen. We can't do anything about it right now. So yes...let's enjoy the time we have. But I promise you one thing...you're coming back to Alexandria...you're going to live on. I will make sure of that."

"Oh, Zidane...," Garnet responded, "We will all come out of it okay. Don't worry. We've been through so much already, and we can defeat Necron again."

Zidane let go of Garnet to look at her again. He could never find the words to explain to her just how much better she made him feel. Just how much more confident he was, with her there. She was helping him out tremendously, just as he had helped her in the past. They always tried to be there for each other, no matter what, and Zidane finally found his voice.

"Dagger...I..love you."

Garnet looked back at Zidane for a moment, then in her beautiful voice, said "I love you too, Zidane."

They embraced again, and spent the night out on the balcony, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

"No, we have to wait for the tree to grow some more before we build that!"

"Well...okay, if you say so, Sir Fratley."

A Burmecian soldier and Fratley were discussing the re-building of Cleyra on Friday morning around 11:00 A.M. A few of the surviving Cleyrans were helping them, as well. While the re-building was going quite well, they really couldn't do or build anything else until the tree grew some more. Fratley looked around at the soldier's dismayed reaction of not building the Cathedral right now.

"Look, we need to let the tree grow some more before we go re-building what was here. From the brief time I remember being here before it was destroyed, this tree was vast and extremely large. I would like to at least get it to being like it was before, or at least close to it."

The soldier nodded his head in agreement. They went back to work on clearing a path up the trunk that would go up to Cleyra. The tree had already grown back a good deal (enough to make a path that constantly went upward), but Fratley wanted to wait a few more months before building everything that the town of Cleyra had. In a few months' time, the tree would be close to its original size.

Shortly after Fratley walked toward the bottom of the tree to see how everything was coming along, Freya showed up. She had a determined, somewhat excited look on her face as she spoke to Fratley.

"Everything going well?"

Fratley smiled back and said "As well as possible. Just have to wait for the tree to grow a little more before the town is re-built."

Freya was glad that Fratley had not lost his memory anymore since five years ago. She always wondered how he lost his memory in the first place, and wanted to ask him on Saturday when he would be coming to Alexandria and everyone would be there. She wouldn't have dared ask him before, but nowadays, it seemed as though Fratley's memory was beginning to come back to him, or at least pieces of it. She was hopeful that it would all return...someday.

"So...," began Fratley, "I guess you're almost ready to head to Alexandria for the start of the reunion?"

Freya gave him a slightly excited look and said "What makes you think that?"

"What makes me not think that?" Fratley laughed. "You've been talking about it non-stop since Monday. So what are you waiting for? Go for it!"

Just then, the voice of a medium-sized rat was heard. "Did I hear something about the reunion?"

Freya and Fratley looked back toward the direction of the upward path of the tree. Prince Puck, the small rat of years ago, was not so small anymore. He had grown somewhat, but still wasn't very big compared to other rats of his age. He came running down the path toward Freya and Fratley.

"Prince Puck!" exclaimed Freya. "I haven't seen you in over a year! How have you been? Or better yet, _where _have you been?"

"Hey Freya," said Puck, "I've just been laying low and taking it easy for a while at Gizamaluke's Grotto. It's peaceful there, but I get around to other places too. Just haven't been by here in a while. I still have _nightmares_ about that stupid Antlion!"

Freya laughed, then asked Puck about the reunion. "How did you find out about it? Did you get an invitation as well?"

"No, but I heard about it from one of the Qu's at the Qu's Marsh. S/he sounded really excited about it, but would not shut the hell up about food!"

"Haha, had to be Quina then," Freya replied. "So, you heading to the reunion too?"

"Yeah, I figured I would come see how the re-building of Cleyra was coming along first. I see Sir Fratley is doing a great job on it though." Puck looked around at the tree, then turned back to Freya and said "I was also thinking about visiting you before I went, too."

"Well, what do you say we go together then?" Freya exclaimed. "I already know how I'm going to get to Alexandria and everything."

"Sure," Puck answered, "Sounds good to me."

Fratley now spoke up. "Well, now that you two have made your decision to go together, I really need to get back up the tree and see how the few Burmecians and Cleyrans who are helping are doing. I'll see you tomorrow, Freya. I'll be there sometime in the afternoon."

"Okay, Fratley, take care." She kissed him, then turned back to Puck. "Ready?"

"You know it!" replied Puck. "I was born ready!"

As Fratley headed back up the tree, Freya and Puck headed in the opposite direction, leaving the Cleyra Tree behind and walking back toward Burmecia and Gizamaluke's Grotto.

"So, Freya...," Puck spoke, "How were you planning to get to Alexandria? Just take the North Gate to the other side and going that short distance?"

"Not exactly," answered Freya, "I was actually planning on going through the Grotto and going to Lindblum first."

When Puck gave her a slightly confused look, Freya simply said "You'll see what I have in mind."

The two of them turned south and headed to Gizamaluke's Grotto. It was nice living in a mist-free world, with no monsters. Inside the Grotto, Puck asked Freya a question.

"Freya, I've just been _dying _to know this for a while now, and I just have to ask it."

"What is it?" asked Freya. "Is it about whether Fratley and I are going to get married?"

"Oh no, nothing like that," said Puck. "I just wondered...why _doesn't_ it rain all the time in Burmecia anymore? It's puzzled me for some time."

"Oh...," answered Freya, "Well, before, it had to do with the mist. The mist was causing it to rain all the time in Burmecia, plus us rats like rain, as you should know. So, we would perform sacred rain dances to keep it raining 24/7."

"I know that," said Puck, "Seeing as I lived there for a while with my dad when he was King of Burmecia. So the mist is the reason it doesn't rain all the time anymore?"

"Sort of," said Freya. "We also don't perform the rain dances as much. We all figure that it's nice to have a good balance between sun and rain."

"Oh...okay", Puck responded, who still looked confused nonetheless.

Freya felt that there were no worries at all anymore in this world as they came easily out of the other side of the Grotto. _"Yes, the world is at peace. All is at peace,"_ she kept thinking.

As Freya and Puck walked around the mountain toward Lindblum, Freya suddenly had another idea in mind. "Hey, Puck, let's stop by the Qu's Marsh and see if Quina is around! S/he can go with us."

Puck gave Freya a slightly disgusted look. "Well, if you wish, Freya. But those Qu's are very odd creatures."

"Well, Quina did help save the world, too," Freya responded. "It's blue magic really came in handy at times. What did you do to help save the world, Prince Puck?"

"Oh shut up," snapped Puck. Freya laughed as they entered the Qu's Marsh.

* * *

All seemed quiet in Lindblum Grand Castle that afternoon. Then...

"DAD, WHEN ARE WE GOING TO ALEXANDRIA?"

"I've told you, Eiko, soon!" Regent Cid replied angrily. He was getting tired of her asking every minute.

Eiko, Cid, and Hilda were sitting in the conference room. While Cid and Hilda continued to discuss something quietly, Eiko just sat there very impatiently. _"Gah, they're doing this to me on purpose! They just want to make me wait and see how impatient I get!"_ Eiko thought.

A few minutes later, when Eiko looked like she couldn't take it anymore and was ready to drag her mother and father to the Hilda Garde 5, they finally stood up.

"Okay, Eiko", said the Regent. "We will leave in five minutes. Can you wait _five_ more minutes?"

Eiko gave him a look of complete impatience. "I'll _tryyyyyy!_ But please, _hurrrrrrry_!"

At that moment, a Lindblum soldier appeared in the doorway of the conference room. "Regent, there are three people here to see you. Two rats and...a Qu."

"REALLY?" yelled Eiko at the top of her lungs. She ran by the Lindblum soldier and out of the conference room as fast as she could. There, standing in front of the lift, were Freya, Quina, and Prince Puck. "FREYA! QUINA!"

Eiko ran up to them and hugged them. "It's been so long since I've seen either of you! This is great! A reunion! I CAN'T WAIT to get to Alexandria!" She turned to look at Puck. "Hmm...I sort of remember you at the play in Alexandria five years ago. But, I don't remember your name...let's see, I think it started with a 'P'...Poo, or something?"

Puck gave her a look of anger and disbelief. "Poo? POO? Hell no, my name isn't Poo! It's Puck! Prince Puck! Remember it and get it right next time!"

"Alright, calm down...Poo," Freya added with a snicker. Eiko couldn't help but laugh, then Quina spoke.

"Need get to Alexandria for reunion...I cook succulent meal for everyone!"

"Oh, brother...," Puck sighed. "Freya, wh-"

"Hush, or we will leave you here," said Freya.

"Hello, great to see all of you!" said Cid, as he walked toward them and shook their hands. "I suppose you're also wanting an airship ride to Alexandria?"

"Indeed," answered Freya. "But I'm in no hurry, if you need more time..."

"_Of course_ she's in a hurry!" Eiko cut in. "So LET'S GO!"

"Alright, alright," said Cid. "I must speak with Zidane about something anyway. You see, Freya, he sent me a letter yesterday about the Iifa Tr-"

"Yes, we know, dad!" yelled Eiko, "And my moogle Morrison brought the letter. You all can talk about it when we get there!"

Seeing as no one was going to get much talking in with Eiko there, Cid decided to lead the way to the airship dock. Eiko ran closely behind him, followed by Hilda, Freya, Quina, and Puck, who still didn't like the idea of Quina going with them.

When the six of them got to the airship docks, Baku greeted them.

"You need a ride, too, Baku?" Cid asked him.

"Nah, me and the boys are gonna take the Hilda Garde 3 there later. I was just checkin' that the airship ran okay and everythin'. And I heard yer advice about not going near the Iifa Tree...I understand."

"Okay, Baku," replied Cid, "I'm going to speak with Zidane about it today and see what he means by it. Well, see you later, I guess."

Eiko had already boarded the silvery Hilda Garde 5, and the others were getting into it, as well. Before long, the airship was off, rising into the air gracefully as it did before, and flying off, toward Alexandria and its proud castle.

* * *

Zidane and Steiner were sitting outside on the balcony of Alexandria Castle. Zidane was almost as excited as Eiko about the reunion, and was ready to see everyone, wondering all the time when they would get there.

"You love this balcony, don't you, Zidane?" asked Steiner. "You're always out here!"

"Well, Rusty...," began Zidane, "Great view, nice breeze of air, very romantic when Dagger is out here and we are under the moonlight..." Zidane looked up and smiled at Steiner. He was trying to get on Steiner's nerves, and it was working.

"Why, you...you... accursed monkey!"

"That the best you got?" said Zidane. He laughed as Steiner gave him an angry look. Then, he turned to look up at the sky, and saw it: The Hilda Garde 5. "They're here!" yelled Zidane. He ran inside to find Garnet and Beatrix.

"Dagger! Beatrix! They're here! I'll meet all of you outside!"

Zidane ran out to the front of the castle. As the Hilda Garde 5 got closer to the castle, Zidane directed Cid to land the airship in front of the castle, beside the left tower. Cid landed it, and Zidane ran to greet them.

"Hey, Cid! What's up?"

Before Cid or anyone else could get another word in, Eiko ran off the airship as fast as she could. "ZIDANE! I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU!" She ran up and hugged him, as Freya, Quina, Cid, Puck, and Hilda got off the airship.

"Hey, Eiko!" said Zidane. "It's good to see that you haven't changed much." As Eiko continued to hug him, he looked up at the others. "Hey, Freya, nice to see you too. And Quina. Ah, Puck, you came too? Lady Hilda, as well? Hehe, nice to see you all again."

As they stood out there talking about others that would be showing up later, the boat that took people to and from the castle and back to the town was coming up to the castle. One of the Alexandrian soldiers was paddling it, and in it was a man with long, red hair. It was the Flaming Amarant.

"Hey, Amarant!" called out Zidane, as Garnet, Steiner, and Beatrix came out of the castle. Zidane continued. "Ah, looks like everyone is here!"

"Yes, everyone except Master Vivi," Steiner blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him in shock. "Oops, I mean...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

For it was Vivi who would not be joining them. Out of the eight who had saved the world... he was the one who had died... or as Vivi would have put it, "stopped moving..."

* * *

**The next chapter will be up around the middle of January most likely. Happy New Year to everyone.**


	7. Danger on the Horizon

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Seven - Danger on the Horizon**

Author's Note: Hey everyone, I realize it's been a LONG time since I've last updated. Over three years, in fact. There were quite a few times where I wanted to come back to this story and finish it up, as well as begin other stories for FF IX, but then I got busy with life. However, I'm back and I'm now planning on finishing up this story, as well as begin others. No more long breaks from me. So to those of you who are still here and remember this story: welcome back. To those who will be reading this story for the first time: hope you enjoy! New chapters will definitely be added more often. So, let's get to it...

* * *

**T**he evening came swift as more people began to show up at Alexandria Castle. Baku, Blank, Marcus, and Cinna all showed up in the Hilda Garde 3 a little while after the Hilda Garde 5 had shown up, and Ruby arrived straight from the town of Alexandria shortly after that. Quina was already in the kitchen preparing what s/he called "a succulent meal," while Puck looked on warily. He didn't know what to think of the Qu's cooking, but he was getting hungry nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and Beatrix were taking Eiko, the members of Tantalus, Cid, Hilda, and Ruby for a little tour around Alexandria Castle. Most of them had seen the majority of the castle before, but Steiner thought it would be a good idea to have a sort of "grand tour" of the castle before dinner was ready. Eiko was excitedly running ahead of them, looking around at all of the castle's intricacies. Little had changed since her last visit, but she was happy to go along with the tour. "At least it's better than sitting there with that 'Prince Poo' and getting hungry from watching Quina cook," Eiko thought to herself.

Elsewhere, in the castle library, Freya and Amarant were conversing with each other. They decided to stay in some place quiet for now, and they had become good friends over the course of the adventure five years ago.

"Long time," Amarant said to Freya. "What have you been up to these days?"

"Well, I've mostly been in Burmecia," said Freya. "I helped with the re-building, and right now we are trying to rebuild Cleyra. Sir Fratley does most of the helping with it though." Freya gave a long, hard look at Amarant, then said "what about you, Amarant? What have you been doing the last few years?"

Amarant sat down at one of the library tables across from Freya before speaking. "Not a whole lot. I've mostly been residing in Treno. Every now and then I will visit Lani. She lives in Lindblum these days. I told her if she gets a chance, she should come to this reunion. I know she's not really into these kinds of things, but neither am I."

Freya chuckled. "So, you and Lani, huh? I wouldn't have thought you two would have gotten together."

"It's not really like that," said Amarant with a stern look. "We are just friends, though the relationship is sort of complicated. We tried working as a couple one time, but seeing as we are both loners, it just... didn't really work."

"I see," said Freya. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Zidane came in and told them it was time to eat.

"About time," said Amarant. "I didn't eat most of the day because I was waiting to come here and have a big meal."

* * *

The long table in the dining room was set with all kinds of food, ranging from chicken to potatoes to honey-baked ham, as everyone chose a seat. Zidane was at one end of the table, while the members of Tantalus, Ruby, Cid and Hilda sat on one side. On the other side sat Eiko, Freya, Amarant, Puck, Quina, Steiner, and Beatrix. Finally, at the other end of the table sat the Queen. Before anyone could dig in, Zidane stood up to make a little speech.

"Thank you all for coming," he started. "It's hard to believe that it's been an entire five years since all that has happened in those days, and I'm glad you all could make it. This weekend will be filled with much reminiscing, recalling of memories, and just spending the time that we have with each other. I have some very important news about this Sunday-" Zidane's voice trailed off as he stared across the table at Dagger. She was staring at him intently. Finally, Zidane spoke again, and said "However, that can wait until later. Let's go ahead and dig in, as I know many of you are starving, including me!"

The feast was on. Everyone loaded up their plates, including Puck, who's skepticism of Quina's cooking quickly vanished. It was a delicious meal. There wasn't a whole lot of talking going on throughout the meal, but toward the end of it, when a dessert of coconut creme pie was brought out by the castle's cooks, Regent Cid finally spoke up, and when he did, he spoke directly to Zidane.

"Zidane," he started, "I was curious about that letter you sent me yesterday, about informing everyone not to fly around the Iifa Tree. I was just wondering if it had anything to do with the violent reaction of the Iifa Tree's vines, or something else. Tantalus was quite curious about this as well."

"Yeah, I figured you would ask me about that," said Zidane. "Trust me, I will explain it all in just a little while. Let's go ahead and enjoy the rest of our dessert."

"Okay..." said Cid with a puzzled expression on his face. The members of Tantalus all had the same puzzled look as well, especially Baku. They were just as curious as Cid to know just what the heck was going on.

* * *

After the feast was over, Quina offered to help clean up, but the castle's cooks said not to worry about it and that they would take care of everything. In the meantime, everyone else headed down to the library, as Zidane had instructed them to do so after the meal ended. He decided it was best to tell them now of the news of Necron, rather than put it off any longer.

Everyone except for Zidane and Dagger were in the library, and Eiko kept telling everyone that she had gotten them all gifts. "Even me?!" exclaimed Ruby happily. "Yup!" Eiko replied just as happily. "I wouldn't forget about you!"

"What about me?" asked Puck curiously.

"Oh...um..." began Eiko. "Well, no, sorry. I did kinda forget you."

"No worries," said Puck, who looked sort of hurt nonetheless.

"Well, when do we get these gifts?" asked Cinna. Though Blank and Marcus had tortured him about Eiko getting him an "awesome" gift, they never did mention what it was, so his anticipation had risen as the weekend got closer.

"Hmm... probably tomorrow," said Eiko.

"I dunno how long we are staying though!" said Cinna. He was hoping the gift giving would go down tonight.

"Don't worry, I'll give the gifts out early in the morning!" shouted Eiko.

As everyone continued to talk or just sit in silence, Zidane and Dagger finally arrived. Everyone was either sitting at one of the library tables or standing around the room. It was quite disorganized, but nobody cared, least of all Zidane. He just wanted to get the news of Necron out of the way and off his chest, and now was the time to do so.

"Alright, everyone..." Zidane began. Quiet filled the room as Zidane continued. "As some of you know, the vines of the Iifa Tree have begun to violently react once again. And... there is a reason for this."

Silence still filled the room. When nobody else spoke up or asked anything, Zidane decided to continue. "I got a visit from my sis Mikoto on Monday after she got her invitation. For a little while now she has sensed the presence of Necron around the Iifa Tree.

There were a few gasps around the room, but still, the room was mostly silent. Zidane continued. "One of the letters I sent out was intercepted by him that day and Mikoto overheard Necron. He said this weekend would be a good time to attack during the reunion. HOWEVER," Zidane raised his voice as a few people started to say something, "Dagger, Mikoto, and I went to the Iifa Tree this past Thursday in order to try and speak with Necron. And... we did."

"So THAT'S where you went?!" Steiner exclaimed. "You told Beatrix and I that you were going to invite the dwarves to this reunion!"

"Yes, well, we didn't want to involve anyone else at the time. I really wanted to tell you guys, but that just didn't feel like the right time. I would much rather have told all of you when we were sitting together like we are now. Anyway, let me continue..."

All eyes were focused on Zidane as he continued with the story. "As of this time, Necron isn't powerful enough to move beyond where he is located inside the Iifa Tree. His physical body is somewhere inside the tree. However, if we were to wait, then over time, Necron WOULD become more powerful and eventually be able to roam this world. However, he can't hurt anyone else until he gets rid of those who defeated him five years ago. Of course, those people would be myself, Dagger, Steiner, Freya, Eiko, Amarant, Quina... and Vivi, if he were still alive."

Zidane debated with himself for a few seconds on whether or not to add the last line about Vivi, but in the end, decided to do so. After all, Vivi would not wish to be forgotten.

"So... what then?" asked Amarant. "What did you talk with Necron about?"

"I made a pact with Necron," said Zidane. "This pact is something I thought long and hard about, and in the end, I could find nothing else for it. This Sunday at 5:00 PM, the original members who defeated Necron will go to the Iifa Tree. We will enter it and destroy him once and for all. Necron is placing a sort of magic barrier around the tree so that no one else can enter or come near the tree. That's why I sent that letter to you, Cid, so that you could inform everyone not to fly near the tree. Necron says instant death shall come to anyone who does so, though I don't know how true that is, or just how powerful Necron currently is for that matter."

"But... that's crazy!" exclaimed Blank. "Why would you make a pact with Necron in the first place? Why not just go in the Iifa Tree and sneak attack his ass?"

"Yeah!" shouted Cid. "You could have informed all of us and we could ALL have gone and took him out!"

"It's not like that!" said Zidane. "Even though I don't know exactly how powerful Necron is at this moment, I do believe he knows, or at least senses, when someone is around the Iifa Tree. And even if he has to deal with the original members who defeated him first, I'm pretty sure that he could and would kill anyone who tried to enter the tree. See, he can't leave the tree yet, but he CAN kill those who come close to his territory!"

"This is crazy!" yelled Freya. "I can hardly believe that Necron would try to come back after all these years!"

"Yeah!" said Steiner, who nonetheless looked pretty frightened. "What if we don't choose to show up? Then what?"

"You don't get it!" yelled Zidane, who was starting to get a little angry. "Necron WILL eventually become powerful enough to leave the Iifa Tree, and none of us are going to live forever. We will all eventually die, then Necron is free to go after all of Gaia. He doesn't care about anything, he just wants to return everything to this 'zero world' he mentioned five years ago, where there is no life. Necron is essentially death! I know you all care about this world, and I don't want to not do anything about it only to die so that Necron can destroy Gaia. We must take care of him as soon as possible, which is why I chose this Sunday after our reunion. It also gives us time to do what I have planned Sunday, and as for any of us not showing up, Necron says whoever doesn't shall die. It's all part of the pact I made with him, but I had to do something!"

"I can't believe this," said Amarant. "First you don't bother telling ANY of us about Necron, then you make a pact like that with him? That's insane."

Zidane had thought about this already. It WAS pretty selfish of him to make a pact like that, as well as a bit 'insane.' Zidane stood there for a moment before speaking again. "I'm sorry... but like I said, I didn't want to just wait until Necron gets powerful enough only to destroy the world anyway. I really, really wanted all of this to be over, and trust me, making a pact like that was something I didn't just rush into. I gave it a lot of thought. It wasn't the most logical idea, putting everyone in danger like I did... but we've all been through so much together. I know that we can take Necron down. I would protect any of you with my life, and even though a few of you wouldn't like to admit it, I know that you would do the same for me! Please understand... we destroy Necron once and for all, and we all go home happy. I didn't want to wait any longer to deal with him. Some of you may say 'what's another few months?' but nobody knows how much more powerful Necron could become, even by the minute. We need to deal with him NOW."

Everyone all around the room just continued to stare at Zidane. It was apparent that all of them were lost in thought about what all that he had just told them. Finally, Eiko jumped up and ran around the table to stand beside Zidane. "I'm with you, Zidane! Let's get rid of Necron once and for all!"

Zidane smiled at Eiko. Her optimism made him feel a little better, then Steiner stood up to stand by Zidane. "Well, it looks like the call of duty has finally risen again. I, too, shall see this through to the end."

"Thank you, Rusty," said Zidane with a smirk. "It means a lot, it really does."

Quina was next to come over and stand with the others. "Where there evil and friends in danger, a Qu shall help destroy evil then cook greatest meal ever!"

"I still can't quite believe all this is happening," Freya said as she stood up, "but I understand where you're coming from, Zidane. We must take care of Necron as soon as we can." She then walked over to stand next to them.

With six of them standing there, Baku began to speak. "Zidane, I gotta admit, that was pretty crazy to make a pact like that, but I gotta say... it also takes balls! That's something I would never be able to do."

Zidane sort of chuckled, but he was more focused on Dagger. She was still sitting at one of the library tables across from Beatrix. Beatrix looked pretty upset, and Dagger was just staring back at Zidane. Finally, Zidane broke the silence. "Dagger... are you with us? You know I would never want to put you in any kind of danger, but I also know how great your white magic and eidolons are. I love you with all my heart and as I've told you before, I will never let anything happen to you. I... would die for you."

Before Dagger could respond, Amarant laughed. "Man, that's too much. But..." Amarant began walking over to where Zidane and the others stood. "I've learned a lot from you, Zidane, and I understand where you're coming from. So I say whatever happens, happens. I'm ready to kick Necron's ass again."

Finally, Dagger stood up. She walked straight up to Zidane and fell into his arms. They stood there for a long while in an embrace. Finally, Dagger said, "I love you so much, and I can't wait for this to be over with."

"Neither can I," Zidane whispered in Dagger's ear. "But in the meantime," he spoke up, "we are going to live this weekend to its fullest. We are going to reminisce like never before and just have a great time."

"YEAH!" shouted Eiko excitedly.

Cid and Hilda looked concerned, but Cid spoke up, saying "I hope for the best, and I understand what has to be done."

Beatrix eventually got up and gave Steiner a hug. "Please be safe," she said.

At this point, Puck was the only one still sitting at a table. The members of Tantalus and Ruby got up to join with everyone else who was standing up. Quietly, Puck got up. He was about to leave the room when Freya spotted him. "Where are you going, Prince Puck?" she asked.

"I'm going to go into town then from there head back to Gizamaluke's Grotto," said Puck. "I... wish you all the best."

And with that, Puck left, as everyone else continued to talk.

* * *

It was getting close to 10:00 PM now and a full moon was out. Everyone had moved out onto the balcony. It was a pretty good size, and still would have fit a few more people even with how many were on it already.

"So... is everyone that's here right now staying the night?" asked Zidane. He had one more thing -- one more story -- planned for the night.

Everyone nodded. Hilda mentioned that she was starting to get sleepy though, as did Cid.

"You can sleep in one of the guest rooms," said Beatrix. "They are all made up and should fit up to three people per room."

"Wait before you go," said Zidane. "I've got one last story to tell before the night is over."

"Aww, can't it wait?" asked Cid. "I was looking forward to getting a good night's sleep."

"Ah, sorry," laughed Zidane, "but I'm ready to tell it now. It's the entire story about how I made it out of the Iifa Tree five years ago after I went back to try and save Kuja, as well as how I eventually made it back here."

"Hmm..." thought Cid, clearly debating whether to go to bed at this time or not. "Well, you've caught my attention. I'm staying."

Hilda, however, decided to go to bed, and was sure she would hear the story from Cid anyway. With everyone else -- including the members of Tantalus and Ruby -- ready and waiting for the story, Zidane decided to jump right in.

"Okay, here we go..." began Zidane. "Just remember, no interruptions! Most of you have heard bits and pieces of the story at one point or another, but tonight, I'm going to tell you all everything, and this is the very first time I have done so..."

* * *

Sorry again for such a LONG delay between chapters! Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be up pretty soon, I promise, and it shall be what I think happened when Zidane went back to try and save Kuja up to the time that he made his big return during 'I Want To Be Your Canary!'


	8. How He Survived

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Eight - How He Survived**

* * *

**T**he sky gave off an ominous feeling as I watched the Hilda Garde 3 fly off, with Dagger and I staring back at each other until the airship was out of sight. At this moment, I knew what I had to do. As I told everyone in the group beforehand, there's no way I would have been able to live with myself if I didn't go back to try and save Kuja. I had to try while giving it my all at the same time. As I began to head back toward the depths of the Iifa Tree, the vines swaying violently in the cool air, Kuja's voice spoke to me. He told me to get out of there while I still could, but my mind was already set. There was no way in hell I was turning back at this point.

I made a leap into the violently swaying vines and began to run, as fast as I could, toward the bottom of the tree. It certainly wasn't easy. Vines threatened to knock me off my balance, crush me, throw me around, and do anything they possibly could to prevent me from reaching my destination. But still, I kept on going and using my natural quick reactions to avoid death. There were a number of close calls, but through fate or perhaps lucky timing, I made it. I had to make one last leap and I ended up falling a long way. It was quite a rush, and as I was falling toward the bottom of the tree, it seemed as though time stopped as I spotted Kuja lying on one of the tree's branches. There was nothing I could do to prevent my fall though, and I hit the bottom shortly afterward. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would, as the ground was pretty soft. I got up, dusted myself off, and proceeded up one of the tree branches to where Kuja lay.

I wasn't sure whether he was dead or not, but he eventually spoke up. He asked me why I came back for him, and I asked "wouldn't you do the same for me?" He also mentioned that he had become useless, to which I replied "nobody's useless." I just wanted to get him out of there as quickly as possible, but he didn't seem very eager to move. He then told me that after we defeated him, he had nothing left to lose, and it was at that time that he finally began to realize what it meant to live. I wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that, but looking back, I believe he was talking about life being about friendship and the memories we make throughout life from spending time with our friends, as well as living life to the fullest and without regrets.

Anyway, after he spoke this, he turned his head to one side. I told him not to go dying on me, but unfortunately, I was too late. Kuja breathed his last breath right then and there. I felt that I had failed at that very moment, However... I didn't have much time to think at all, as several vines were on their way to completely crushing me. I quickly covered Kuja, because I didn't have much time at all to react in any other way. As the vines began speeding toward me and baring down on me, I felt a considerable amount of pain. Immense pain. But then... I felt myself changing. I was actually going into Trance. Through the pain and the tears beginning to well up in my eyes from the pain, I tried my best to use my most powerful move while in Trance: Grand Lethal. It took quite a few seconds, and I know that I was near death at this point, the vines choking and squishing me, but I finally got Grand Lethal off. A loud "boom" noise was heard as I used the powerful move and destroyed the majority of the vines that were baring down on me. Barely able to move afterward, I crawled out from beneath the remaining vines and rolled off the branch, back onto the ground. I must have lay there for several minutes, possibly hours, as I was in pain and still thinking about all that had happened. I was also afraid that more vines would come and try to crush me, but I was so exhausted and barely had any energy left to move. My Trance also eventually wore off, but even if it didn't, I certainly wouldn't have had the strength to use another Grand Lethal if more vines or any other danger were to come.

Eventually, I forced myself to stop laying on my back. I moved to my side, then got on my hands and knees. I began to crawl back up the same branch I had went up to try and save Kuja. It was very difficult, but the whole time, I just kept thinking about the promise I had made to Dagger. The promise that I would come back to her, that I _must _get back to her, no matter what it took. When I got back up to where Kuja lay, a few vines still swaying dangerously, I whispered something to him, even though he was already dead. I told him I was sorry that I couldn't save him, and that I hope he knew that I tried my best. I also told him to rest in peace and hugged his lifeless body. A few of the vines were swaying over me the whole time, but somehow I knew that they wouldn't try to attack me. After a little longer, I finally tried to stand. It was a rough climb as I stumbled up the various branches, hoping I wasn't about to lose my footing and plunge back to the bottom of the tree. I felt like just stopping and falling back to the bottom a number of times, but again, the promise I made to Dagger kept coming back to me. "No matter what," I kept saying to myself, and after climbing for what felt like an eternity, I finally reached the outside world once again.

There were still quite a few vines that were moving, but not nearly as violently as before. They were actually getting calmer and calmer as each minute passed. I didn't really know what to think, nor did I want to waste anymore time thinking. I just wanted to get out of that area as quickly as I could. It was depressing just to be around there. I stumbled over roots, gently swaying vines, and rocks as I struggled to get back up on the ledge where I began this entire plunge. Ready to pass out, I only had less than five feet left to climb, Then... I would be on the ledge. I could finally rest. However, as I was within three feet of the ledge, my legs started to give. I couldn't stand any longer. I believe it was my left leg that gave first, followed shortly by my right. I knew this was when I would roll backwards, back to the tree which I had just fought so hard to get the hell away from. I had no idea what was going to happn next. Would I be forced to stay there for several days until I could finally walk out of there? Would I end up starving to death? Would the vines begin to try and crush me again? Well, the answer was none of the above. Because... I didn't end up falling backwards. As a matter of fact, I didn't fall at all.

A hand reached down and grabbed one of my wrists. I sort of fell to my knees, but because of the hand holding onto my wrist, I didn't go backwards. I slowly looked up to see the face of a female genome. It was my "sis" Mikoto. I could hardly believe it. She told me to give her my other hand, and she did the best she could to pull me up onto the ledge. I finally was able to roll on my back, safe as ever on the ledge, Mikoto standing over me. She was like a guardian angel at that time, and I felt safe and protected in her presence. She told me to take some time to rest, but not to take too long, because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. I kept thanking her, and she kept nodding her head. It seems as though she knew all that had happened in the Iifa Tree without me having to explain any of it to her. She kept staring down at the tree with a sort of solemn look on her face. I just kept laying there, wondering how much time had passed since the Hilda Garde 3 left. How much time would it take for me to recover and make it back to the Mist Continent and to my Dagger? Or, more importantly, _how_ would I cross from the Outer Continent to the Mist Continent? All these thoughts ran through my head until my head started buzzing. Everything felt like a blur. I just wanted to get up and run... run across the ocean to the Mist Continent, into the arms of the one I loved and wanted to spend my remaining days with.

Mikoto must have walked a certain distance toward the Iifa Tree, but some time later I saw her return. She asked if I could stand. I told her I wasn't sure, but I would try. It took me a few moments, but I eventually was able to hobble around on my right leg. My left leg still felt as though it would easily give out under me. I put one arm around Mikoto as she helped me hobble away from the ledge. Before we got too far, however, we both heard a voice. It was the voice of Necron, telling us that one day he _would_ return to destroy us when we least expected it. I couldn't believe my ears. After all, we had just defeated Necron. That was the last thing I wanted to hear at that point. When we heard nothing else from that spot where Memoria was above the Iifa Tree, we went away in silence, Mikoto helping me hobble along. I asked her where we were going, to which she replied "the Black Mage Village." However, when we got to the Mountain Path, I had a different idea for the moment.

"Mikoto..." I began to speak to her with what strength and energy I had left, "can we make a stop at Madain Sari? I would like to go there for a little while."

Mikoto nodded her head in silence, and began to move toward Madain Sari. It took about three times as long as it normally would have, due to my condition, but I was determined as ever to make it to our destination. As we left the Mountain Path and looked across the field, I spotted some chocobo tracks. My heart began to beat faster for a moment, before I realized I had no gysahl greens on me. I couldn't have called Choco even if I wanted to. He was probably at Chocobo's Forest or some other place on the continent which I longed to reach. My heart sank a bit, but I still managed to hobble onward until we made it to Madain Sari.

As we came into Madain Sari, several of Eiko's moogles began to surround Mikoto and I. They were asking several questions at once, but all I said was that their questions would be answered in time. I wanted to go to the Eidolon Wall, and I didn't want to waste anymore time in doing so. The moogles followed us, and as we neared the fountain, Lani came running up to us. She was basically asking the same questions as the moogles, and I told her the same thing. As I continued to head toward the Eidolon Wall, Lani got behind the moogles and followed us.

Once I made it to the wall, I just kind of fell to my knees, and I began to pray. I didn't know what good it would do, but I prayed long and hard about making it back to the Mist Continent, and back to my soulmate. Once again, I'm not sure how much time had passed, but everyone left me alone. I sat in solitude until the night sky covered the wall. At that point, Mikoto came back. She told me it would be a good idea to stay there for the night. I nodded in agreement. As eager as I was to get back home, I felt very weary at the same time. I fell asleep almost immediately.

When I woke the next morning, I felt quite a bit better. Though my left leg wasn't healed completely, I could at least limp around on it now. Lani had fixed some breakfast and told Mikoto and I how peaceful it was there in Madain Sari, living with the moogles, but she also mentioned that she was eventually planning on settling down in Lindblum. She also said that she was sorry for what happened in the past, and I told her not to worry about it. I asked her if she knew of any possible way to get back to the Mist Continent, and she mentioned that I might possibly be able to get back through Fossil Roo. I finished my breakfast, thanked her and the moogles, and Mikoto and I were off.

I felt considerably better as Mikoto and I made our way back through the Mountain Path and toward Conde Petie. Maybe I _would_ be able to use Fossil Roo to get back to the Mist Continent. After all, that's how we made it to the Outer Continent in the first place, was it not? We passed through Conde Petie without saying a word to the bewildered dwarves, and proceeded to the Black Mage Village. When we were finally there, I was feeling pretty tired. Even though the trip from Madain Sari to the Black Mage Village wasn't that long, I still felt exhausted due to all that had happened the day before. I must have spent quite a few days at the village under the care of the black mages. While I was there, I could tell that the genomes were learning more and more everyday. Eventually, I decided that it was my time to try and get back to my home. Mikoto told me she would go with me to Fossil Roo, so we were off.

However, once we made it to Fossil Roo, we both realized that there would be no way back to the Mist Continent. A gargant had dropped Dagger, Vivi, Quina, and I off at the exit leading to the Outer Continent months ago, and it would require a gargant to get back. I must have stood there for a long time, just waiting and hoping for a gargant to arrive, but none ever came. I decided to slowly walk back to the Black Mage Village in despair. Several days passed, which slowly turned into weeks. Almost everyday I would visit Fossil Roo, just hoping for a way back. I couldn't believe now that I had survived the Iifa Tree's violent reaction, that I had no way back to my home. While the weeks passed, I slowly came out of my depression. I began to realize that I _would _make it back eventually, and while I was at the Black Mage Village, I might as well make the most of it. I spent a lot of time with the black mages and genomes. I would also visit Madain Sari on occasion. Lani wanted me to let her know if I ever did find a way back to the Mist Continent.

Unfortunately, none of the shops at any place I visited while stowed away on the Outer Continent had any gysahl greens left. The black mages didn't carry any, the dwarves at Conde Petie had none, and Eiko's moogles at Madain Sari didn't have any either. "That's just my luck," I thought miserably. However, I still held onto that lingering hope, that one day, I would and could make it back to the Mist Continent.

As the months passed, different ideas came to my mind, each one less encouraging than the last. I returned to the Iifa Tree one day just to see if I could find some flowers in order to call a gargant at Fossil Roo. However, the vines had pretty much killed everything, so it was no use. Sometimes I would even stand out on the field, yelling as loud as I could for Choco. That was no use either. I was also hoping that I would at least see someone turn up at the Black Mage Village, such as Vivi. Surely he would have been able to use an airship or something, at least to visit his people? But that never happened, either. No visitors at all. The world was finally at peace, but I was stuck in a world away from all the celebrating. Sure, I had Mikoto, the black mages, the moogles, and the other genomes, but it just wasn't the same without the ones I shared so many memories with and helped rid the world of evil with. I began to want to get back so bad that it hurt.

When nearly 10 months had passed, I set out on one of my trips to Madain Sari to visit Lani and the moogles. The moment I arrived, I faintly heard a noise above me. I looked to the south, and sure enough, an airship was heading toward me slowly in the distance. It was the same airship that I had watched travel away from me with my love on it so many months ago: the Hilda Garde 3.

As the airship landed nearby, I ran toward it. Out came Regent Cid, followed by none other than Eiko. I ran up to hug them both, and I'm sure they could hardly believe their eyes, same as I could hardly believe mine. Eiko told me Cid and Hilda had adopted her and that she had been wanting to go to Madain Sari for quite a while to visit her moogle friends, and they finally got that chance on this night. I was so happy that I began to cry tears of joy. I _finally_ had a way back to the Mist Continent... back to Dagger.

I took some time to say goodbye to Mikoto, the other genomes, and the black mages. Lani boarded the Hilda Garde 3 with Eiko, Cid, and I. On the way back to the Mist Continent, I asked about everyone. It was at this time that Eiko told me about what happened to Vivi. A few months after we saved the world, he had, in the words Vivi always used, 'stopped moving.' I couldn't believe it. I also learned that Vivi had created six small black mages in his image through the same method that Kuja had, only somehow Vivi made them look like him. In a way, Vivi's kind would live on through his 'sons.' I mourned the loss of Vivi for a bit as we got back to Lindblum. It wasn't long afterward that I devised the "brilliant" plan to play "Marcus" in the upcoming play of "I Want to be Your Canary." I would just have to wait another couple of weeks, but I had already waited 10 months. In the meantime, I told Eiko, Cid, Hilda, Lani, and the boys of Tantalus not to mention anything to Dagger that I was still alive. I dunno what made me think of this crazy idea, but I wanted my return to be a big one. I also wanted "I Want to be Your Canary" to be one hell of a show and to have one hell of a finale. And... I hope that it lived up to those expectations. I certainly thought it did.

* * *

Zidane finished his last sentence with a small chuckle, followed by "And... that's the story. Whew. Now I need something to drink."

Many of the others laughed, while several applauded. "A tale for the ages!" shouted a red-faced Steiner. He had been drinking quite a bit of wine that night, either simply to celebrate or because of the danger they were set to face Sunday... or both.

Amarant sat over on one of the sides of the balcony in silence. He appeared to be deeply lost in thought. Freya walked over to him, stared at him for a minute, then asked "what's the matter? Why the 'lost in thought' look?"

Amarant didn't say anything at first. However, because he and Freya became pretty good friends during their adventure five years ago, he felt that he could confide in her. "I just hope to see her one last time... before Sunday and the showdown."

Freya looked surprised. "Amarant? Are you getting all sensitive now? I never thought I would see the day!" Freya let out a loud chuckle.

"Oh, shut up," said Amarant.

"Amarant is in love!" shouted Freya.

"No, I'm not," countered Amarant. "I just... want to see her again. When Zidane told me of seeing her at Madain Sari, it immediately reminded me of all the times we would talk late into the night about the days that she spent there."

"Well," began Freya, debating what to say next. "It sounds like love to me."

Freya began to head back inside. "'Night, everyone. I'm heading to one of the guest rooms and getting some much-needed rest."

Amarant was next. He got up and went back inside without a word, still obviously lost in thought.

The members of Tantalus, Ruby, and Cid were next to clear out. "We shall talk more tomorrow!" Cid told everyone. "I'm not leaving until around noon anyway."

"And I'm looking forward to my gift!" Cinna told Eiko as he walked by her.

Eiko decided to turn in as well, following Cid inside. Quina had already started to fall asleep, but with a nudge from Steiner, s/he got up, mumbled something about pie, and headed inside as well. This left Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, and Beatrix out on the balcony.

"I still can't believe you made me wait like that," Dagger told Zidane. "I spent all those months just hoping for some news, some hope, that you may still be alive. I honestly thought you were dead."

Zidane put his arm around Dagger. "Well, I'm not dead, and I'm very lucky to have survived it all, because these last five years have been the best that a guy could ever ask for."

Zidane and Dagger headed back into the castle. Zidane looked back and said "Goodnight, Beatrix... Rusty. Get Rusty to bed soon, Beatrix... he's had quite a bit to drink."

Zidane laughed as he went inside. Steiner and Beatrix were now alone out on the balcony. Beatrix looked at the drunken Steiner. He was either laughing hysterically or crying, Beatrix couldn't tell which. Or maybe he was doing both. "Umm... Steiner," she began warily, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know!" howled Steiner. "All these years of servitude! I have the best friends, the best wife, the best life... I've seen and done it all! And you know what? I don't want it to end! I just feel like a rusty armored loser right now! I want to just jump off the balcony and float away into a world of peace!"

Steiner began to move toward the balcony's edge, but Beatrix grabbed him. "Yep, you've definitely had too much to drink. Let's get you to bed before you wake the entire castle."


	9. Gifts and Reminiscing

**The Reunion**

**Chapter Nine - Gifts and Reminiscing**

**Author's Note:** Thank you very much for the reviews so far. I'm glad I started this story back up again, and trust me, I'm not stopping until it's finished. Hope everyone is enjoying it so far! By the way, I got a review from someone claiming I stole this story from them. This is one of my friends, who, for some reason, wanted to put a review like that up claiming I stole the story from their computer files. Trust me, this story is 100% my own.

* * *

**A**s Saturday morning arrived, bringing with it a partly cloudy sky, everyone was still fast asleep... everyone, that is, except Eiko. She decided to get up early and prepare for the giving of the gifts she had bought for everyone. As she entered the Hilda Garde 5, she went to the room where she had placed the two bags of gifts a few days before. "I have been looking forward to this, especially since yesterday," she said to herself. "The anticipation of giving these out almost killed me!" As she started to pick up both bags, another thought crossed her mind. Instead, she decided to look through the bags at all the goodies that she ended up getting for everyone.

Eiko lost track of time as she went through the bags, and eventually, after pulling everything out of both bags then putting it all back again, she decided it was time to get back inside Alexandria Castle. Bringing both bags with her, she shut the airship hatch behind her and crept quietly into the castle.

However, she heard some noise coming from the kitchen and dining room as she shut the front door behind her. Deciding to sneak to her room to drop the gifts off, she found that Cid and Hilda must be in the kitchen as well as whoever else was up at this time. Realizing she was starving, Eiko didn't waste anymore time in running off to the dining room. Inside, she found not only Cid and Hilda, but almost everyone else who had stayed the night before as well. Zidane, Dagger, Freya, Beatrix, Cid, Hilda, Blank, and Marcus were already sitting at the table. Amarant was standing around the table. The sounds of Quina telling the castle chefs how to cook the food was heard from nearby in the kitchen. Eiko quickly joined the others at the table.

"Morning, Eiko!" said Zidane. "Cid and Hilda were wondering where you had gotten off to. I told them you probably went out for a walk or something and not to worry."

"Oh, actually," began Eiko, "I was in the airship getting the gifts ready that I got for everyone. Sorry for making you worry, mom and dad."

"It's alright, Eiko," said Cid. "Just let us know next time where you are going to be, please."

At this moment, Cinna entered the dining room. "Did I hear something about gifts being given out?"

Eiko laughed. "Not yet, Cinna... but soon, I promise!"

"Alright, then," said Cinna. "You should give them out right after breakfast. That would be a great time."

Baku entered the dining room next, followed by Ruby a few minutes later. By this time, the food was already being set on the table by the chefs as Quina took a seat at the long table as well. There were eggs, gravy, bacon, sausage, biscuits, toast, several different kinds of jelly, and a variety of drinks. Just as everyone was about to dig into the delicious breakfast, Zidane spoke up.

"Wait a minute... we're missing somebody, and I know who it is." Zidane turned to Beatrix. "Beatrix, where's Rusty? He didn't drink THAT much, did he?"

"Steiner did have quite a bit to drink last night, and I'm letting him sleep in a bit longer. Don't worry about him... it's his own fault if he completely misses breakfast."

"Alright then," said Zidane with a shrug. And with that, everyone began to dig in, including Amarant, who still seemed to be lost deep in his thoughts from the night before.

About halfway through breakfast, Steiner finally came stumbling into the dining room. He went to the table and laid his head face down on it. "Water, please," were the only words that he mumbled.

* * *

After breakfast was finished and Steiner had as much water as he could hold, the time finally came for Eiko to give out the gifts that she had bought for everybody. The giving of the gifts was held in the library, which was as good a spot as any for such an event. Eiko decided to stop making Cinna wait and gave him his gift first, which was the shiny silver hammer.

"Thank you very much, Eiko, this is an awesome gift!" shouted an excited Cinna.

Everyone else's gifts were handed out, one by one. For her mom and dad, Eiko got a set of Monopoly money. "Thanks, Eiko, for this nice... gift," said Cid with a puzzled expression on his face. For Baku, a new dragon mask. For Marcus and Blank, a new blanket for each of them. "I thought you might need some new covers after visiting both of you and seeing your beds," Eiko told them.

Eiko got Ruby a new scarf. For Beatrix, a shiny sheath to place her "Save the Queen" sword in. For Freya, some new Dragoon boots that made jumping into the air even easier. For Quina, a very detailed cookbook. For Amarant, a new pair of gloves. For Steiner, some new gauntlets. For Dagger, a new tiara. And finally, for Zidane, a shiny gold medallion.

"Wow, thanks, Eiko!" said Zidane. "This medallion is really nice. Where did you find it?"

"At a local coin shop in Lindblum," responded Eiko. "It just opened recently and I thought I would check it out."

Zidane placed the gold medallion gently in his chest pocket. As everyone continued to tell Eiko how much they appreciated her getting gifts for them like this, noon approached quickly. Cid and Hilda decided it was about time for them to head back to Lindblum.

Everyone went outside to see them off. A few clouds still hung in the sky, but the sun was shining through now. Cid and Hilda went up to give Eiko a hug. It was Cid who spoke first. "Eiko... you have always been a brave little girl. I know you can destroy Necron with the help of all your friends. I must have faith that you will come out of there alive. Still, though... it's hard to see what you must face come tomorrow. Please... visit us one more time before you face Necron tomorrow."

Cid began to break down into tears at this point. For the past five years, he had cared for Eiko, giving her a place to live and providing her with all her needs and most of her wants. Hilda began to cry as well as she hugged Eiko even tighter.

"Don't worry, I will be fine!" Eiko said, but even she had to fight to hold back the tears. There was no way to predict what was to come the next day, but Eiko knew she had to be strong.

Cid and Hilda continued to say goodbye to everybody else before leaving in the Hilda Garde 5. Not long afterward, the members of Tantalus decided to head back to Lindblum as well.

"You can stay as long as you guys want!" said Zidane. "Well, at least until tomorrow, anyway."

"Nah, we gotta get back," said Baku. "Besides, this is your guys' weekend. Enjoy it. Oh, and Zidane," Baku added, "I want to see you make it back alive after tomorrow. All of you who must face Necron for that matter. Got it?"

"Yes," said Zidane without hesitation. "We will take Necron down, you can count on it!"

The other members of Tantalus wished Zidane good luck before taking off in the Hilda Garde 3, and Ruby also decided to head back to the town of Alexandria. "Take care, guys, and good luck!" she said before heading off.

The group had now almost been cut in half, going from fifteen to eight. It was now Zidane, Dagger, Steiner, Beatrix, Eiko, Freya, Amarant, and Quina. "Well, that really dwindles it down a bit, doesn't it?" said Zidane with a grin.

"Who else is expected to show up?" asked Steiner. Though he was still feeling a little bad, he was beginning to get back to 100%, slowly but surely.

"Sir Fratley should be here pretty soon," said Freya. "He did say that he would be here by the afternoon, and it's after 12:30 right now. So, Zidane," continued Freya, "what else do you have planned today?"

"Well, other than the reminiscing later on, we need to make preparations. You know, get all of our weapons and armor together that we are going to use and equip," responded Zidane.

As they continued to stand outside for a bit, enjoying the warm but windy air, Amarant decided to speak. "How do we know that Necron is powerful enough to actually kill any of us who don't show up tomorrow by 5:00? Or, for that matter, how do we know that he is powerful enough to kill anyone else who tries to enter the Iifa Tree or the area around it?"

Zidane thought for a few seconds before responding. "Well, when I made the pact with Necron, I somehow felt that because I had made this pact, he would, without a doubt, be able to act on it. I sort of gave him the permission, but at the same time, I know that he won't back down on his word not to try and harm anyone beforehand, because he can't. Even though he is the 'darkness of eternity' and everything, I know that he at least won't back down on his word."

"Don't worry, Zidane, we won't let you down!" shouted Eiko. "We will take Necron out, once and for all!"

"Yes, look at all we went through already," said Steiner. "Though it's already been five years, I know that we can still vanquish any evil that threatens this world."

Zidane smiled. "Heh, heh, I'm glad you guys are enthusiastic about this. That's really good, because confidence is the key ingredient to our success, I believe."

* * *

A couple hours passed before Sir Fratley finally arrived. He told everyone that he was working overtime helping with the re-building of Cleyra, and in return, Freya told him about the battle she and the others must face on Sunday. Though Fratley was pretty shocked and cautious about Freya's safety at first, he began to be more at ease as the day went on.

Eiko had bought Fratley a new Dragoon helmet, which was a shiny silver color. Fratley immediately tried it on and thanked Eiko for the gift. For a good part of the rest of the day, the group, with the help of Beatrix and Fratley, made preparations for the big battle with Necron the upcoming day. They all got their strongest weapons and armor together. Zidane decided to let Freya and Quina take the Red Rose to Burmecia and Qu's Marsh so they could get their weapons and armor. Amarant already carried his with him. As the evening began to drag on, everyone had a late dinner in the dining room and decided to talk about the old times as they were finishing up their food.

"Hey Amarant," began Zidane, "remember that time I kicked your ass at Madain Sari? I had to set you straight, man, you were way out of line!"

Amarant glared at Zidane, before saying, "well, I didn't want to hurt you _too_ badly. After all, your little fanclub was looking on and I would have felt bad if I had beat your ass in front of them."

"Oh, ho, good one!" shouted Steiner, who decided to stay away from anything with alcohol in it for the night. "I remember trying to blame Zidane for touching the 'princess' as she was back then whenever she, Zidane, Master Vivi, and I passed out from the cold in the Ice Cavern."

"Yes, we were always getting on each other's nerves!" said Zidane. "That was back when our journey was just beginning. Who would have ever guessed all that happened throughout the course of the entire journey? All of us meeting up with each other and all the challenges we faced."

"I remember joining up with you and Vivi when we left Lindblum, Zidane," said Freya. "Garnet had given us that sleeping weed you had given her, and she and Steiner were off! I remember you being so worried, Zidane!"

"Yeah, I didn't know Dagger had it in her to do such a thing!" said Zidane.

"I hated feeling useless during those times," said Dagger. "I felt that I had to do something."

"Well, you sure worried me sick," said Zidane. "Let's see... we then met up with Quina and took s/he along with us. Vivi began wondering about his grandfather after that point..." Zidane stared down at his plate, until Eiko finally spoke up.

"I miss Vivi," she said sadly. "It's a shame that his lifespan ended when it did."

"But at least he was able to go on the adventure of a lifetime," responded Zidane. "I really miss him too. He was always in a conflict with himself, wondering why he existed and everything. But I think he was able to work everything out before he died. Even though he says he learned a lot from me, I in turn learned so much from him as well."

"How did he create his 'sons?,'" asked Steiner. "I never understood how that was possible after we got rid of all the mist."

"Well, it still existed underground in caves," replied Freya. "I imagine that Vivi somehow used that as a means to get the process started. How they look just like smaller versions of Vivi, though, I don't know. How many black mages are left in this world, anyway?"

"I wondered the exact same thing," said Zidane, "and I asked Mikoto about it the other day. She told me there were still quite a few living in the Black Mage Village. Apparently some of their lifespans were lengthened somehow."

As more pondering and reminiscing continued, Freya finally decided to ask Fratley the question that she had been longing to ask him for a while.

"Fratley," she began, "I know your memory has been returning to you, piece by piece, for a while. I have also been wanting to ask you this for a long time. Do you now remember exactly _how _you lost your memory... or is it all still a blur...?"

Fratley quietly glanced across the table before turning to Freya. It seemed as though he had been wanting to avoid this question. As he hesitated, he knew he needed to say something. "Well," he began, before Beatrix spoke up.

"It was my- I mean, I'm the reason Sir Fratley lost his memory."

The room suddenly grew very quiet, and there were surprised looks all around the table. Finally, Freya gathered her voice back in order to speak.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "How could you be the reason he lost his memory?"

"Actually," Fratley began speaking again, "not only is she the reason I lost my memory, but from what I remember, I'm the reason she has wore an eyepatch all these years."

Still more silence all around the room, along with a few gasps this time.

"You are correct," said Beatrix. "You see, when Fratley was doing his travels, he and I met once on the field. It was in the area between the Evil Forest and the Ice Cavern. He said he was looking for a worthy opponent in which to face him, and I told him I would challenge him. And I must say, we had one of the greatest battles the world has ever known. Eventually, he jabbed my eye with his spear, which I returned with a sharp blow to his head. I believe I shattered his helmet, but we were both in too much pain to continue. We both stumbled off in opposite directions, so it was essentially a draw."

"Yes," said Fratley. "Throughout these years, my memory has gradually returned. I was more foolish back then. I was just looking for a challenge."

"I can't believe it," said Freya. "After all this time, _that_ is the reason you lost your memory? In a fight with Beatrix?"

"Beatrix, I can't believe it either!" shouted Steiner. "You never told me what happened to your eye!"

"I'm sorry, Steiner," replied Beatrix. "I just never felt like sharing that with anyone, especially after we all became friends. I was ashamed to fight somebody who I now consider an ally."

"As am I," said Fratley. "I still feel bad for the entire battle, even months after I remembered how it all happened."

"It's all in the past now," said Beatrix, "and what matters is that we are allies now, so let's just put it all behind us."

"Agreed," said Fratley.

Freya was still quite shocked to find out the entire story this way, but she felt it was best to keep it all in the past as well. A lot had changed since those days, and at least she eventually did find Fratley.

"Well, I think we all learned something new tonight," joked Zidane. "And let me say, I did not see that coming at all."

"Nor did I," said Steiner. "Beatrix, you should have told me."

Beatrix turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Steiner, but it was something quite personal. I have shared everything else with you, and you have always been there for me if I asked. I love you, Steiner. You know that."

Steiner and Beatrix got up from the table and gave each other a hug. "I love you too, Beatrix," replied Steiner.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" laughed Zidane. "Should we hug, too, Dagger?"

Dagger laughed as well. "C'mon, Zidane, don't ruin their moment!"

But Zidane got up and picked Dagger up out of her chair. He hugged her tightly, then said, "hugs all around!"

She laughed, as did most of the room. Out of the corner of her eye, Freya saw Amarant slip out of the room. _'Where is he off to I wonder?' _she thought to herself. She quickly turned to Fratley, said "I'll be back in a few minutes," and left the room to follow Amarant.

After Zidane finished giving everyone a hug who wanted one, he glanced at the clock in the corner of the dining room. "Wow, it's after 10:00 already?! Damn!"

"What is it, Zidane?" asked Dagger.

"Oh, I just didn't realize it was already that late is all," said Zidane. "Not that that is late or anything, but man, time sure does fly!"

At this point, Quina ran into the kitchen and brought out a delicious-looking coconut creme pie. "We eat pie now!" said Quina.

Steiner surveyed the pie. "Ohh, I don't know if I can eat anymore, but I shall try!"

Eiko practically jumped out of her seat. "Yum! I sure could eat some more!"

As they all began to get a piece of the delicious pie, Zidane looked around the room. "Hmm... what happened to Freya and Amarant?"

"Freya said she would return in a few minutes," said Fratley. "As for Amarant, I have no idea where he went."

"Wasn't Mikoto supposed to show up for the reunion, Zidane?" asked Dagger.

"Oh, I planned on visiting her before the battle tomorrow," replied Zidane. "She wanted to stay around the Black Mage Village anyway, just in case she was able to sense Necron getting more powerful or anything. We can all visit her tomorrow before we head to the Iifa Tree."

"What about the surprise you have planned tomorrow?" asked Steiner. "What has become of it?"

"Nothing," said Zidane. "I definitely still have the surprise planned, and you'll all know about it tomorrow! Anyway, I'm going to turn in soon. Big day tomorrow."

"That's an understatement," said Beatrix. "I'm going to worry so much when you all go to the Iifa Tree tomorrow."

"Yes, as am I," said Fratley. "I will probably be heading back to Cleyra in the morning... let you guys enjoy your surprise tomorrow, Zidane."

"I'll be in Lindblum," said Beatrix. "I'll probably stay with Cid and Hilda, just so I'm not alone."

"Good idea," said Steiner.

"Don't worry," began Zidane, "all is going to turn out well tomorrow! By tomorrow night, the seven of us will be returning to a celebration for the ages after we take out Necron once and for all!"

* * *

Amarant was on the boat in front of Alexandria Castle, ready for the Alexandrian soldier to paddle him to the town of Alexandria, when Freya ran up to him.

"Hey, not so fast!" she shouted. "Where are you going? You just taking off without an explanation?"

Amarant looked up at her before speaking in a serious voice. "I have to take care of something. I will return as soon as I can. Tomorrow could be the very last day of my life, and I must go pay a visit to somebody."

Freya smiled. "Ahh, a certain redhead, I presume?"

"Shut up," replied Amarant, who still managed to form a bit of a grin as the boat was taking off.

Freya laughed as the boat faded into the darkness. "Go, Flaming Amarant! Go get her!"


End file.
